D'un baiser sur tes lèvres
by Typone Lady
Summary: La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort et de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le coeur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers de One piece ainsi que ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je l'es prends juste le temps d'une histoire.

Note: M

Couples : Couple yaoi mais il y aura aussi mention de couple hétéro mais tout de même moins présent. Ou sinon surprise .

Genre : Romance, drame, UA

Remarque : C'est la première fiction que j'écris j'espère que le resultat sera potable. Il y aura environ 30 chapitres je pense, j'en ai déjà une petite dizaine sur mon ordi .

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres … Prologue<p>

Paris, Résidence de Gold D. Roger, 1er janvier 1992

Il était à peine 3h du matin lorsqu'un coup de fil réveilla Roger. Ces derniers temps son état s'aggravait, sa maladie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le monde de la pègre n'était pas de tout repos et il savait que si ces ennemis avait vent de sa maladie s'en serait fini de lui. Il n'avait pas la prétention de vivre encore longtemps, il allait mourir il le savait et l'acceptait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il désirait caché encore plus aux autres que sa maladie. Il avait toujours pris sa maladie avec désinvolture mais son autre secret il y tenait particulièrement. Pour rien au monde il ne devait être découvert.

Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait des gens leurs faire du mal.

Il y a quelque années de cela il avait fait une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait rencontré la personne pour laquelle il avait voulu se sortir de ce milieu ou le sang coulait à flot. Un monde dans lequel la fin justifiait les moyens, ou seul l'argent comptait. Seul les forts survivent, les faibles se contentent d'obéir si ils ne veulent pas mourir comme de la merde.

Portgas D. Rouge avait changé sa vie...

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie il décrocha enfin le combiné.

-Allô.

-Monsieur...il faut que vous veniez à Gandia de toute urgence! Le travail a commencé...

-J'arrive.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il ne perdit pas de temps passa quelque coup de fil pour prévenir son chauffeur ainsi que son pilote personnel de préparer son jet privée. Après avoir fait le nécessaire il se hâta de s'habiller, il était tellement stressé qu'il avait peur d'oublier quelque chose. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard il était dans sa voiture.

-Amène moi jusqu'au jet le plus vite possible!

-Bien monsieur.

Il avait environ deux heures d'avion, c'était beaucoup trop. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas pouvoir être la pour elle.

Bientôt il serait réuni.

Gandia, Hôpital

Franchement qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire sa. Lui un homme digne, un homme courageux, un héros! Pourquoi avait-il accepté sans même protesté de l'aider. Ce qu'il était en train de faire pouvait lui coûter sa carrière...

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir peut-être qu'il arriverait à se calmer pour ensuite réfléchir à la raison qui l'avait fait accepté d'être ici. Il faisait parti de la police, il était même un haut gradé et le voilà qui aidé un mafieux.

Garp n'arrivait pas à y croire...

Mais peu importe ce qu'il en pensait et les doutes qui le submergeaient. Même si il ne portait pas Roger dans son cœur à cause des crimes que celui-ci avait commis ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question. C'était l'avenir d'un enfant innocent dont il était question en ce moment. Il se releva et se décida enfin à rentrer dans la salle en face de lui. La dedans plusieurs médecin s'effarer, il s'approcha de Portgas D. Rouge.

-Est ce qu'il va venir?

-Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à temps.

Il y avait environ un peu plus d'une heure trente que Rouge avait eu de forte contraction sa lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent c'était pour sa que Garp ne c'était pas trop inquiété. Mais quand elle avait perdu les eaux ils c'étaient dirigés de toute urgence à l'hôpital mais avant de partir il avait fait appeler le compagnon de la jeune femme pour le prévenir que dans quelques heures à peine il serait père.

Il serra la main de Rouge pour lui dire que même si son compagnon n'était pas présent il la soutiendrait.

-Merci.

Les contraction se faisait de plus en plus rapprocher, la douleur était dure à supporter mais la jeune femme était tellement heureusement elle allait bientôt tenir son enfant, son trésor dans ses bras. Elle souffla puis se concentra sur ce que disait le médecin et sa sage femme. Puis elle commença à pousser de toute ses forces en espérant que Roger allait bientôt arriver, elle voulait qu'il soit la quand leur enfant naîtra. Elle continua de pousser elle avait confiance il arriverait bientôt.

Lyon, base d'entraînement des supernovae

Un homme était assis sur son bureau est feuilletait les derniers contrats qu'il avait reçu. Quand il avait crée son organisation de mercenaire il n'avait jamais pensé avoir autant de succès. Il jubilait jamais il ne pensait pouvoir se faire autant d'argent de cette manière. Après avoir fini de trié les nouveaux contrats il constatât qu'il n'en n'avait retenu que 4 finalement. Le premier contrat concernait un homme qui avait été accuser de viol et de meurtre, il avait été innocenté pour manque de preuve. C'était une affaire assez complexe, mais rien d'inhabituelle beaucoup de personne faisait appelle à son organisation pour des histoire de vengeance. Le deuxième contrat concerné une sombre affaire d'héritage, tué le demi-frère du client pour ne pas a avoir besoin de partager l'héritage. Les gens était vraiment prêts à bien des choses quand l'argent était en jeu.

-Patron ...

C'est la voix de son '' secrétaire '' qui le sorti de ses pensé peu glorieuse. Apparemment il était réveillé, il jubilait et ne faisait rien pour masquer le sourire qui ornait son visage. Il se dépêcha de ranger tout les documents qui traînait sur son bureau. A cette vision son '' secrétaire '' eu un petit sourire, son patron été si transparent. Enfin pour ceux qui le connaissait vraiment.

-Dépêchons!

C'est au rythme du pas de course qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leurs nouvelle recrue.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le patron de l'organisation s'avança d'un pas digne vers le lit ou un petit enfant reposait. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à coté de lui. Les médicaments l'empêchait de trop bouger, mais il put tout de même s'asseoir sur son lit. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant quiconque. Il put voir que derrière l'homme à ses cotés il y avait un autre homme tout aussi austère.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ton nouveau maître. Je t'ai sauvé de la merde dans laquelle tu vivais.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Le patron de l'organisation eu un petit rictus amusé, il aimait bien se garçon. Sa se voyait qu'il était promu a de grande chose, il avait du talon et il comptait bien l'utilisait.

-Je vais t'entraîner et tu travaillera pour moi.

-...Qu'est ce que je devrai faire?

-Beaucoup de chose, notamment tué.

Le petit enfant tressailli à ces mots, son interlocuteur l'avait remarquer mais n'en montra rien.

-Et si je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-...Sa ne me dérange pas.

-Alors la question ne se pose pas.

Le plus âgé se leva laissant l'enfant digérer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il se dirigea vers la porte faisant signe à son secrétaire qu'ils partaient. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte il se retourna et regarda l'enfant d'à peine 4 ans qui l'observait également.

-J'aimerais te souhaité une bonne année mais maintenant que tu fais parti des supernovae je pense que tu ne passera plus de bonne année. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Je n'ai jamais passé de bonne année alors je m'en fou.

Il ne pu que sourire face cette réplique, cette enfant était vraiment prometteur.

-Repose toi ton entraînement commence à 6h00.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Repose toi quand même.

-Ne me donner pas d'ordre.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre il savait que son message était passé.

Gandia, Hôpital

Il était là, il était enfin arrivé. Dés qu'il avait ouvert la porte une vague de bonheur l'avait envahi la dans les bras de sa bien aimée il y avait son enfant. Leurs enfant. Garp recula pour permettre à Gold de s'approcher et par la même occasion leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Sa bien aimée avait l'air complètement épuiser elle tenait fébrilement leur enfant dans ses bras et souriait tristement à son compagnon. Roger était tellement ému il prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras avant que le médecin ne le lui prenne pour aller le laver et l'habiller.

-Vous avez décider d'un nom pour votre fils.

Roger et Rouge se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire, oui ils avaient décidés. Rouge répondit d'une voix fragile.

-Ace, il s'appellera Portgas D. Ace.

-Bien.

Le père du nouveau né déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa compagne avant de se diriger vers Garp.

-Garp, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour Rouge.

-Épargne-moi ton baratin, qu'est ce que tu veux me demander.

-J'aimerais que tu le conduise à l'orphelinat '' Grey Terminal ''.

-Tu n'as donc pas changé d'avis...

-Tu sais bien que non. Il soupira. Je suis un mafieux, c'est un monde particulièrement dangereux. Je suis son père c'est de mon devoir de le protéger. La-bas il sera en sécurité mes ennemis n'attenterons pas à sa vie pour me nuire. Et puis grandir dans se genre d'environnement n'est pas sain pour un enfant.

-Tu pourrais aussi te retirer du milieu.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Rouge et d'accord avec moi, dés qu'elle le pourra elle le récupérera.

-...Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-Rayleigh c'est déjà occupé de tout pour ce qui est de l'argent, et de l'orphelinat. Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est de le conduire jusqu'à la-bas. Dadan la directrice sait tout, elle s'occupera de Ace lorsqu'il sera la bas.

-D'acc-

Ils furent soudainement interrompu par de l'agitation derrière eux. Les médecins s'affairer autour de Portgas D. Rouge, elle était en train de mourir. Elle avait toujours été de constitution fragile les médecin avait peur qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement. C'était pourquoi il avait était très vigilant dans les dernières semaines avant son accouchement.

Mais malgré tout leur effort ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Portgas D. Rouge venait de décédée en donnant la vie.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que le père de Ace était à côté du corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait sans pouvoir se résoudre à la quitter.

De son côté Garp n'osait rien dire, et osait encore moins interrompre le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Roger était en train de faire son deuil. Il fut tiré de ses pensée par la voix de son vieil ami.

-Dans deux semaines...tu amèneras Ace au Grey Terminal. J'aimerais que tu reste quelque jours pour t'assurer que tout se passe.

-Bien.

-...Je te remercie.

Roger donna un dernier baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée avant d'aller voir son fils. Il resta quelques minutes à le regarder dormir, il lui caressa doucement sa joue avec l'index. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. A cette pensée une larmes coula, il aurait tant aimée pouvoir vivre avec lui.

Mais c'était impossible sa aurait été bien trop dangereux.

-...Je t'aime.

Lions, Gris Terminal, le 14 Janvier 1992

Dadan était la directrice de l'orphelinat Grey Terminal. Avant de s'occuper d'enfant orphelin elle n'était qu'une vulgaire brigand. Auparavant elle avait souvent eu des ennuis avec la justice, puis elle avait vieilli et en avait eu marre de cette vie. Elle voulait être utile, faire quelque chose de sa vie.

C'est pourquoi elle avait accepter de s'occuper du jeune Ace, elle voulait lui offrir une chance de vivre comme n'importe quel enfant.

-Je pense qu'il ne devrai rien manquer.

Dans son bureau elle discutait avec Rayleigh et Garp des détails concernant Ace.

-Je ferai virer de l'argent sur un compte en suisse, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser si besoin. Son père à également fait le nécessaire, il ne manquera pas d'argent que se soit maintenant ou pour ces 18 ans.

-...Et pour se qui est des éventuelles questions qu'il pourrait se poser sur ces parents?

-Tu ne dois rien lui dire concernant son père.

-J'espère que le gosse ne sera pas trop curieux concernant son père alors.

-Qu'il soit curieux ou non tu devras juste faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas l'identité de son père!

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable, je ne suis pas obliger de vous aider alors sois reconnaissant!

-Commentaire?

-...Non rien.

La jeune femme n'osa rien dire l'officier Garp avait toujours cette ascendance sur elle. Elle aurait préférer discuter calmement avec le bras droit de Roger mais il avait fallu que Garp s'en mêle.

Il eu ensuite un moment de silence ou ils se contentaient de boirent leurs thés.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit?

Garp s'arrêta de siroter son thé et observa Dadan. Il n'avait pas besoin de précision non plus il savait très bien de quoi la directrice voulait parler.

-Oui.

Dadan n'arrivait pas y croire, elle bu encore une gorgée de thé avant de se concentré sur la fenêtre.

-Alors comme sa Gold D. Roger est mort...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'avait très bien entendu.

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désinfecté

Dans cet entrepôt vide un vieil homme à l'allure plutôt baraqué était assis sur un vieux fauteuil une bouteille de vin à moitié vide dans la mains droite. Il était seul avec pour seul compagnie de la musique classique. Il avait le regard vide, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il bu une autre gorgé directement à la bouteille. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas boire autant si ces infirmières étaient au courants pour sur qu'il se ferait passer un de ces savons!

Il soupira et se leva pour changer la musique mais à peine c'était il mit debout que sa tête lui tournait déjà. Il se rassit aussitôt ce n'était qu'une musique après tout et puis ce n'était pas comme si il l'écoutait de toute façon.

C'était la deuxième bouteille qu'il buvait mais il n'était pas encore assez saoul, il n'était jamais assez saoul à son goût de toute façon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait il ne buvait que dans les moments de fête pas quand il était triste...

Maintenant?

Oui malheureusement c'est ce qu'il était, pourtant il aurait du être heureux ou encore un peu nostalgique de ces années de jeunesse. Mais il n'était rien de tout sa...il bu une autre gorgée de vin. Sa gorge commençait un peu à lui brûler d'ailleurs.

-Que me veux-tu fils?

Le jeune homme qui était adossé au mur à l'entrée silencieux s'avança puis prit la parole :

-J'ai appris la nouvelle au sujet de Gold D. Roger.

-Oui je suis déjà au courant.

-J'ai des informations concernent sa mort si cela vous intéresse.

-Dis moi fils.

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus et prit place sur une chaise à coté de l'homme plus vieux.

-Apparemment il a été tué pars la police quand il faisait une transaction à Marseille.

Le vieil homme repris une gorgée de vin avant de fixer son regard sur son fils.

-Roger n'est pas un homme si bête. S'il s'est fait attraper c'est que peut-être il le voulait.

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il voulait se faire arrêter?

-Peut-être...personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais bon dans tout les cas nous aurons la réponse demain, une information comme sa les journalistes vont vite s'en emparer.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sorti.

-Bonne nuit père.

-...Bonne nuit fils.

* * *

><p>Et voila ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez .

Ah et j'oubliais désolé pour les fautes d'othographe j'ai fait de mon mieux mais n'étant pas trop doué dans ce domaine je pense qu'il doit en rester quand même un certain nombres... ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Disclaimer: Les personages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, je les prends juste le temps d'une histoire.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Drame , Yaoi

Remarque : J'ai essayer de faire en sorte que les personages garde le plus possible leurs caractères dans one piece mais je ne suis pas sur d'y être arrivée... ^^ ils seront surement un peu OC. Et désolée pour les fautes malheureusement je ne me suis pas améliorée entre temps.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 1<p>

Paris, Appt et de Luffy Ussop 05 mai 2013, 19h00

Dans le petit appartement de Luffy et Ussop les gens riaient, d'autres danser et certains finissait d'aménager le lieux pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy était un jeune homme de taille moyenne brun avec les cheveux en bataille. Il portait constamment un chapeau de paille que son grand ami et modèle Shanks lui avait confier, et quant il ne le portait pas il l'avait quand même sur lui. Au début ces amis se foutaient un peu de lui en disant que cela faisait bizarre puis en voyant combien il y était attaché ils n'avaient plus rien dit. De toute façon avec ou sans le jeune homme était bizarre alors un peu plus ou peu moins...

Il étudiait dans le même lycée que son ami et colocataire Ussop. C'était un garçon un peu naïf, un peu bagarreur et le cœur sur la main. Il n'était pas spécialement doué à l'école et il n'était même pas sur d'avoir son bac mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il aimait beaucoup faire la fête et était assez doué pour mixer alors Brook un Dj lui avait proposer de le pistonné dans la boîte de nuit ou il travaillait mais seulement si il avait son bac.

Il s'était montrer très enthousiaste et avait redoubler d'ardeur. Il avait aussi également bon nombre d'amis, avec son caractère jovial les gens s'attacher très vite à lui. Il ne jugeait jamais les autres et aidait toujours ceux qui en avait besoin, il avait des valeurs et s'y tenait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose ou plutôt deux que ces proches lui reprochaient. Tout d'abord son appétit d'ogre qui coûtait très cher au deux amis à force. Et ensuite son goût du risque, en effet le jeune homme arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des situation assez dangereuse. C'était dans une de ce situation qu'il avait obtenu sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses 18 ans et pratiquement tout ces amis été là. Ussop et lui était sorti faire un petit tour pendant que les autres finissaient de tout installé mais aussi pour ne pas que la surprise soit gâché. Tout était prêt les deux amis allaient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. Tout était prêt, les lumières éteintes tout le monde étaient cachés et on pouvait déjà entendre Luffy rigoler du rez de chaussez. Il eu un moment de silence avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la porte et à peine fut t-il entrer que tout le monde étaient sorti de leurs cachette pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

Luffy resta coi quelque seconde avant de crier de joie mais il se fut vite rappeler à l'ordre par Ussop qui lui demanda de se pousser car lui aussi voulait rentrer.

-C'est trop génial Ussop!

-Ouais je sais c'est même moi qui est eu l'idée. Alors tu aimes?

-Et comment!

Et sur ces bonnes parole ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures que la fête avait commencer maintenant et l'alcool coulait à flot mais personnes n'étaient encore bourrés. Luffy avait presque mit une heure pour salué tout le monde et était maintenant en train de s'empiffrer à la salle à manger. Quand il considéra qu'il avait suffisamment manger pour tenir quelques heures il parti rejoindre ces amis sur la piste de danse. Très vite il trouva Ussop et Chopper qui étaient en train d'exécuter une sorte de danse bizarre.

Chopper était un jeune adolescent de 15 ans plutôt menu à la peau bronzée. Plus jeune il se faisait souvent embêté par les autres sans pour autant osez se défendre. Il se disait que si les autres le frappait et se moquait de lui c'était normal et tout à fait compréhensible. Mais un jour alors qu'a la sortie des cours il se faisait encore embêté par les brutes du lycée Luffy était venu lui prêté main forte. Sa lui avait fait plutôt bizarre d'habitude même si les gens le voyait personne ne l'aidait jamais. Mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris c'est que Luffy avait réussi à les battre alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Il avait ensuite accompagner Luffy chez lui ou ils avaient retrouver Ussop. Chopper avait alors administré quelques soins au blessé.

La-bas ils avaient beaucoup discuté et c'étaient très bien entendu. Puis ils avaient commencés à se voir et sortir tous ensemble, Chopper était tellement heureux c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait dire qu'il avait un ami mais il ne savait pas si Luffy le considérait comme tel et sa l'angoissait beaucoup.

Il avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et c'était confier a Luffy sur ses inquiétude il avait eu très peur de passer pour un idiot mais celui-ci ne s'était pas moquer de lui et lui avait dit que pour lui sa faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient amis.

Chopper se retourna et aperçu Luffy les rejoindre il lui fit un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde et danse avec eux.

Ussop quant à lui était un jeune homme à la musculature plutôt développé, des cheveux long frisé qu'il ramenait en arrière et au nez bizarrement long. Plus jeune le jeune homme se faisait souvent critiquer à cause de ces mensonge à répétition à force plus personnes ne voulaient lui parler.

Tout le monde sauf Luffy.

Ils étaient connu en seconde et étaient inséparable maintenant. Il avait était surpris d'apprendre que le chapeau de paille connaissait son père et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il le connaissait déjà avant. Il avait appris par Luffy qu'il avait rencontré son père dans son village natale et que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Tellement qu'il pourrait connaître sa vie ou plutôt son enfance par cœur si il n'était pas aussi bête.

Il se sentait très proche du jeune homme car tout les deux n'avaient plus de père. Leurs pères les avaient abandonnés tout les deux mais dans son malheur le frisé se disait qu'au moins son père l'aimait, enfin sa c'est ce que lui avait dit Luffy... Et puis il respectait énormément son père et ne permettais à personne de le dénigrer. Pour se qui était de Luffy il ne savait pas vraiment comment il vivait l'abandon de son paternel, il n'en parlait jamais.

Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Luffy, Ussop était un jeune adolescent débrouillard un peu trouillard. C'était son ami qui lui avait donné envie de devenir courageux et fort, quelqu'un dont son père pourrait être fier. Il c'était alors mit à la musculation et avait développe une belle musculature il était devenu plus courageux mais ayant quand même garder quelques travers.

Il sentit Luffy passer son bras autour de ses épaules et en fit de même avant de continuer à ''danser''.

Luffy était très heureux la nourriture était excellente, la viande était succulente Sanji était vraiment un très bon cuisinier. Tout ces amis était là il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

Lyon, Gris Terminal

Allongé sur un matelas dans une chambre à l'étage un jeune homme blond essayait de dormir. En vain il était bien trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir. Il soupira et se retourna une énième fois dans son lit avant de rabattre son drap sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser mille et une questions, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il s'inquiétait et n'arrivait pas à dormir et sa durait depuis longtemps déjà mais son frère ne voyait rien. Il attendait toujours que son frère rentre avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'avait plus rien a part lui, ils étaient tout les deux dans la même merde. Il n'avait que lui...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et son frère rentra en asseyent de faire le moins de bruit possible peine perdu il était pas mal éméché et se cognait partout en jurant comme un charretier à chaque fois.

Il s'excusa doucement ne sachant pas si il avait réveillé son frère avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. Ne le voyant pas bouger de son lit il se dépêcha d'enlever ses habilles pour ne garder que son boxer. Il se faufila discrètement dans le lit avant de remettre correctement les draps sur eux.

-...Tu pues l'alcool.

La voix était froide et parfaitement clair, ce qui lui renseigna sur le fait que son frère devait être réveillé depuis longtemps. Il était dos à dos, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si son frère était fâché ou juste embêté qu'il l'ait réveillé.

-Désolé, je suis parti boire un verre avec les gars.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas qu'un verre.

Le blond se retourna vers le jeune homme brun et celui-ci soupira. Il savait très bien que le blond n'aimait pas qu'il face parti d'un gang qui était en plus relier à un réseau mafieux. Il avait beau lui expliquer que Barbe Blanche était quelqu'un de bien qu'il considérait comme son père il s'en fichait complètement. Son frère n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était dangereux de faire ce qu'il faisait et qu'un jour il aurait des ennuis avec la police. Le blond savait que pour le brun faire parti du gang de Barbe Blanche était important pour lui mais il s'inquiétait et voulait juste qu'il fasse attention. Il était beaucoup trop insouciant et avait une manie à se mettre dans des situations assez dangereuses.

-Commence pas s'il te plaît.

-OK.

Le plus jeune se remis de dos au brun et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de enfin pouvoir dormir.

-Sab' t'est fâché?

Sabo ne lui donna aucune réponse, le jeune homme brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'interpeller. Mais dés qu'il entendit le gémissement plaintif à peine dissimulé de celui-ci la retira tout de suite. Il se redressa tout de suite complètement paniqué.

-Sab' qu'est ce qui y a?

-Rien...y a rien Ace.

-Te fous pas d'moi! Montre moi ton épaule.

-Tu fais chier laisse moi dormir.

Voyons que son frère ne semblais pas vouloir coopérer il jeta le drap en bas du lit faisant se relever le blond. Ace en profita pour tirer légèrement la manche du t-shirt de Sabo en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal a celui-ci.

-Oh Putain!

La sur l'épaule de son petit frère un bleu, ou plutôt un énorme bleu dégueulasse qui n'avait de bleu que le nom.

-Putain c'est quoi sa?

-C'est rien Ace.

-C'est rien?! Tu te fous de moi, se truc fait la taille de mon poing.

Sabo soupira quand Ace était dans cet état personne ne pouvait le résonner même pas lui, trop têtu.

-Tu as d'autres blessures?

-Ouais je dois avoir quelques bleu sur le torse, j'ai une plaie dans le dos.

-C'est grave?

-Non je crois pas. Dadan a fait ce qu'elle a pu avec ce qu'elle a... Elle ma dit que le mieux serait d'aller voir un médecin.

-Tu y es allé?

-Non. Je peux pas me permettre de dépenser trop d'argent en ce moment.

-Je peux peut-être te dépanner...

-Non.

Sabo se leva et repris le drap que Ace avait jeter par terre tout à l'heure et s'allongea signifiant ainsi à Ace que la conversation était terminer.

Le brun en fit de même maintenant qu'il avait complètement dé-saoulé il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Sabo n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la morale par rapport a sa sécurité et a ces activités illicite il n'en faisait pas moins. Ace aussi s'inquiétait pour lui a chaque fois qu'il allait se battre au Colisée il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mourront pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il meurt ou qu'il perde mais il pouvait toujours être grièvement blessé.

Il l'aimait trop pour le perde et le voir souffrir comme sa lui faisait toujours un petit coup au cœur...

Il s'allongea a son tour et pris Sabo dans ces bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il était tard, il était fatigué et dans cet état une discussion avec le blond n'allait le mener nul part.

Paris, Appt et de Luffy Ussop 05 mai 2013, 23h35

Nami était dans le balcon un verre à la main en train de prendre l'air. Elle avait finalement réussi à terminer ces projets pour pouvoir assisté à la fête d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Elle était en première année en école d'art appliqué, l'art était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours passionné et malgré le travail que cela demandais elle ne regrettais pas. Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle devait rentrer car elle commençait un peu à avoir froid quand elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et aperçu Vivi, la jeune fille lui souriait gentillement avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Nami en fit de même, elle fut tiré de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard par la douce voix de son amie.

-Je n'ai pas vu Sanji, il n'est pas venu?

La rousse retiens difficilement un soupire d'exaspération c'était au moins la dixième fois qu'on lui demander ça.

-Si mais comme il commençait tôt demain il a préférer rentrer.

-Je comprends c'est juste dommage...j'ai l'impression qu'on le voit de moins en moins en ce moment.

-Le barati a beaucoup de succès mais ils n'ont pas assez de personnels. Malheureusement Zeff et un chef diabolique et très peu de gens arrive à le supporter, d'après Sanji.

Vivi ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque c'était vrai que le vieux Zeff avait son petit caractère. Il se disputait souvent avec Sanji mais tout le monde savait que Sanji l'aimait énormément malgré tout ce que celui-ci pouvait dire.

-J'espère qu'il vont vite trouver quelqu'un Sanji me manque un peu.

Nami aurait voulut dire qu'a elle aussi Sanji lui manquer mais se retenu. D'un signe de main elle proposa à la jeune fille de rentrer rejoindre les autres. À peine fusent elles rentrer qu'elles furent agresser par les braillements incessant de Luffy.

-Oh celui la je te jure!

-Nami, voyons depuis le temps tu devrais t'être habituée.

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'avais l'infime espoir que en grandissant son cerveau grandirai avec mais apparemment non. Répondit t-elle exaspéré.

-Allons nous asseoir ou sinon nous n'aurons même pas une seule miette du succulent gâteau que Sanji a fait.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et tout en dégustant le gâteau vanille fraise que Sanji avait fait elle parlèrent avec leurs voisins respectifs.

Chopper qui se trouvait à côté de Vivi n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des message sur son portable, il avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Ainsi que légèrement préoccupé ce qui fit qu'il ne vit même pas Luffy lui voler son gâteau juste sous son nez. Ussop ayant remarquer que son ami avez l'air ailleurs l'interrogea.

-Chopper y'a un problème?

Le jeune homme sursauta et gigota sur sa chaise anxieux. Il commença à parler d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise.

-C'est le docteur Kureha...elle veut que je rentre.

-Quoi déjà!? S'exclama Luffy un peu déçu.

-Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais rester que jusqu'à minuit. Et la elle me demande de rentrer.

-C'est dommage. Continua Vivi. Mais bon en même temps c'est vrai que demain on a cours. Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit qu'il lui rendit.

-On va trinquer pour Luffy avant que tu parte. Proposa Usopp.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de se servir un peu d'alcool dans leurs verres sauf Chopper et Shirahoshi, trop jeune.

Quand tout le monde eu un verre d'alcool à la main ils levèrent leur verres avant de crier tous en cœur :

-À Luffy!

Certain rajoutèrent même un '' bon anniversaire ''. Après sa Chopper se leva et salua tout le monde.

-Tu rentre comment Chopper?

-...À pied.

Luffy fit une petite moue boudeuse, Chopper avait tendeuse à se faire racketter et était encore plus naïf que lui sur certaine chose. Alors rentrer tout seule à pieds à cette heure là, et puis c'est pas comme si ils habités un quartier fréquentable.

-Luffy-sempai je suis venu en voiture et je n'ai bu qu'un verre, je vais raccompagné ton ami!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas!

-Merci Bartolomeo.

Luffy lui fit un grand sourire qui couvrait au moins la moitié de son visage avant de reprendre encore une 12eme parts de gâteau. Vraiment très bon il faudra qu'il demande à Sanji de lui en refaire.

Bartolomeo fit signe à Chopper qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Quand Chopper passa devant Shirahoshi il vit la jeune fille lui faire un petit signe timide. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que la jeune fille désirait également rentrer mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop de rentrer toute seule. Il hésita il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'ami de Luffy, Bartolomeo... Mais bon il savait comme la jeune fille était timide et puis elle avait les larmes aux yeux, alors il se retourna timidement vers son aîné et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Bartolomeo...est ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Shirahoshi en même temps...s'il te plaît?

Le jeune homme au cheveux vert tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui rougie aussitôt en détournant le regard.

Il haussa les épaules avant de lui faire un sourire l'air de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. La jeune fille saluer les autres invités et remercia Bartolomeo de bien vouloir la ramener chez elle. Tout comme le docteur Kureha ces parents était assez stricte.

Un peu avant deux heure les invités avaient commencés à partir, ils avaient aidés les colocataires à ranger avant de rentrer dormir chez eux. Au finale Luffy était très heureux il avait passer un super anniversaire, il regrettait juste que dans quelque heure ils doivent aller en cours. À force de réviser pour le bac il allait tomber malade en plus il avait beau réviser il n'y comprenait rien... Sans plus se poser de question il parti se coucher.

Lyon, base d'entraînement des supernovae

Dans la salle de musculation au sous-sol en pouvait entendre les bruits erratique d'une respiration.

-3002,3003,3004 ...

Au centre de la salle un jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans faisait des pompes. À chaque mouvement ses muscles se contactaient. La sueur luisait sur sa peau mate, et descendait doucement le long de son corps avant de chuter sur le sol de la salle de musculation.

-3005,3006,3007,3008 ...

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était là, c'était toujours pareil. Il commençait par coureur pendant une heure à la vitesse la plus élevé du tapis, il continuait avec 5 série de 400 abdos, faisait du vélo pendant trois quart d'heure avant de porter différents poids.

Tout les jours...sauf aujourd'hui. Il avait un peu eu envie de changer son entraînement. Il soupira il en avait un peu marre sa faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission, donc pas d'argent. Il en était encore loin des 100 millions... Il arrêta son entraînement et se dirigea vers les douche au moments d'ouvrir la porte il se stoppa, il releva la tête et regarda le petit dessein que son partenaire avait accrocher à la porte. Si il se fiait a la robe que le personnage sur la feuille portait c'était les douches pour les femmes. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à regarder! La dernière fois qu'il était rentré dans les douches des femmes Numéro IX l'avait presque tué. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte juste à côté.

Il ôta ces habilles qu'il laissa tomber par terre sans plus de cérémonie. Il était à présent tout nu et se dirigea vers la douche et actionna l'eau froide. L'eau qui coulait le long de son corps lui fit du bien, avec tout ces effort il avait eu tellement chaud il se sentait mieux à présent. Il prit le gel doucher senteur coco qui reposait dans la douche, et commença à se nettoyer avec minutie. Il s'arrêta un moment quand il passa sur le 10 en chiffre romain tatoué sur son bras droit. Son regard resta figer un moment dessus. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais se X lui rappelait bien trop que non malheureusement.

Il activa l'eau chaude cette fois-ci et nettoya le savon qu'il avait sur le corps. Soudain il entendu un bruit provenant de derrière lui, il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

Son partenaire.

Le numéro IV.

Il arrêta l'eau chaude passa une main dans ses cheveux vert avant de se retourner. Pas pudique pour un sou il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et s'appuya sur le mur à ces côté.

Son partenaire s'approcha doucement de lui son éternel petit sourire au coin sur le visage. Il prit la serviette qui était accrocher sur la porte de la cabine de douche et commença à essuyer les cheveux vert de son partenaire. Le vert prit alors la serviette et la mit sur ses hanches.

-Vas t'habiller et rejoins moi au bureau du grand manitou.

-Le chef est dans la base.

-Non l'autre manitou. Le vert soupira.

-Pourquoi?

-On a une mission.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter plus le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage du vert lui confirma que lui aussi voulait une mission.

Il parti laissant le vert à ses penser, et se dirigea vers le bureau du sous-chef ou il attendu son partenaires. Une bonne demi heure plus tard son partenaire arriva l'air grognon accompagné de Perona. Le jeune homme avait sûrement du se perdre et la jeune fille avait du l'accompagné. Le brun soupira il y a des choses qui ne changerai jamais malheureusement...

Perona les salua avant de partir, le numéro X et IV entrèrent dans le bureau du sous-chef.

-Vous êtes en retard.

Le vieil homme avait une voix assez grave qui quand il étaient petit leurs filait des frissons. Mais maintenant les temps avait changer et ils n'avaient plus peur de cette homme à l'allure légèrement austère. Au fond ils savaient que tant qu'ils faisaient ce pourquoi il étaient payer il ne risquait rien. L'organisation était bon avec eux. Le vieil homme les fixa chacun leur tour mais aucun ne baissa les yeux.

-J'ai une mission pour vous. Des missions différentes pour chacun d'entre vous.

Le brun fronça les sourcils ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison de faire des missions en solo. Il se posait des questions mais ne dit rien.

-Numéro X. Il s'arrêta et sorti une photo de son dossier la tourna vers le concerner pour la lui montrer.

Il s'appelle Kuro. Il travaille en tant que major d'homme pour une ancienne famille bourgeoise. Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il prétends. Il fit une pose pour observer les réactions de son employé, mais comme à son habitude celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître. Mais rien d'étonnant il avait était entraîner pour ne pas laisser transparaître ces sentiments. Jamais.

C'est un mafieux dont il veut mieux se débarrassé maintenant.

-Bien.

-Tu as trois semaines. Le contrat est soldé à 10 000 euros. Si tu dépasse les délai il baisera à 7000.

-OK.

-Tu restera sur place même après ta mission tu reviendra ici seulement pour ta prochaine mission si on t'en fais la demande.

Le vert était perplexe d'habitude les supernovae ne restaient pas sur place après les fins de missions. Et trois semaine juste pour tuer quelqu'un c'était un peu beaucoup, d'habitude il leur laisser tout juste une semaine. A quoi jouait le sous-chef, il voulait quand même pas qu'il fasse ami-ami avec sa cible avant de la tuer quand même?

-Quand à toi Numéro IV tu auras une simple mission qui consistera à recueillir des informations. Tu ne sauras pas payer.

Voyons la mine dubitatif du numéro IV il sortit une deuxième photo et la montra au brun.

-Je pense que malgré le fait que tu ne soit pas payer cela ne te dérange pas, n'est ce pas?

Le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur le visage du brun ne fit que confirmer ces dires. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait.

Alors oui il s'en foutrait de ne pas être payer.

T'en qu'il tenait sa vengeance...

Il attendait se moment depuis tellement longtemps. Pour lui pouvoir lui permettre d'effectuer cette mission était déjà une très bonne paye. Il avait attendu se jour depuis tellement longtemps avait travaillé d'arrache pieds tout les jours sans jamais ménager ses efforts.

Le jours était enfin venu pour lui de se débarrassé de cette pourriture.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

Il ne pouvait oublier le regard sombre de Law.

Son sourire qui faisait légèrement psycopathe.

Sa voix grave pleine de sensualité.

Son insolence et son mépris à peine dissimuler.

Sa force et sa dangerosité.

Ses vêtements tapageur...

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

* * *

><p>À dans deux semaines!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire m'appartient les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Couples : Yaoi ( petit indice dans se chapitre )

Rating : M

Note : je tenais a remercier ceux qui on mit D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... en favoris ou en alertes sa ma fait très plaisir ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 2<p>

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désinfecté 08 mai 2013

Ace était assis sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé au fond de la salle à écouter d'une oreille distraite les propos de ces frères. Depuis quelques jours il ne se sentait pas très bien il se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec Sabo. C'était déjà un peu le cas avant mais c'était plus pour rigoler et quand sa aller trop loin il savait l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais là il ne savait pas c'était bizarre ce n'était plus comme avant, le blond lui gueulait dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Et après il lui faisait la gueule pendant des heures et sa commençait sérieusement à le miner.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient mômes mais en ce moment il avait l'impression de vivre avec un inconnu. Il soupira avant de se resservir en boisson. Il grandissait et changeait...Peut-être que maintenant il avait des secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à son grand frère. Mais oui c'est sa en grandissant il y a des truc qui devienne gênant à aborder! Qu'est ce que Sabo pourrait bien lui cacher? Ces combat au Colisée peut-être... Non il l'avait toujours tenu au courant car il savait combien Ace pouvait s'inquiéter Peut-être un truc concernant sa mère, mais sa il y croyait moyen. Sabo ne parlait pas vraiment de ces parents que se soit maintenant ou avant.

Qu'est ce que sa pouvait bien être alors?

Et la une petite ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête.

-Oh Putain!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Ace toussota un peu gêné.

-Mon fils je suis heureux de voir que tu t'implique autant dans l'organisation mais apprécierait que tu modère tes ardeurs.

Le brun piqua un fard en même temps que ces frères éclataient de rire après la remarque de leur père.

-Père! S'offusqua t-il.

Le susnommé arrêta de rire avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme reprit une bière de sur la table et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation. Cela faisait environ un an qu'il faisait parti du gang de Barbe Blanche. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, en faisant parti du gang du vieil homme il avait trouvé une famille...une vraie. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours été à l'orphelinat. Jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Beaucoup de couples étaient venu pour le voir, mais personne n'avait jamais émit l'idée de l'adopter.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir peiné ou pas. Il n'y pensait pas et puis c'est tout.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la conversation et à la mention du nom de Barbe Noir ses poing se serrèrent. Se traître avait voler de l'argent beaucoup d'argent au gang et c'était lâchement enfoui.

Si jamais il le voyait il lui ferait payer. Pour avoir voler l'argent pour s'être lâchement enfoui...Mais surtout pour avoir trahi la confiance que Père avait en lui.

Paris, bibliothèque municipale

Non il n'y arriver pas, vraiment rien à faire. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était là et il en avait déjà marre c'est a se demander comment sa petite amie faisait. Au départ il avait proposer à la jolie blonde de réviser ensemble pour l'aider car il avait un peu de mal avec les notions qu'il avait appris récemment en cours. Il n'était pas bête loin de là, il se débrouillait sans être pour autant intelligent comme Kaya ou encore Chopper. Mais il était toujours plus intelligent que Luffy, de toute façon ce n'était pas bien dur, il suffisait de bien lui expliquer.

A la base il ne devait venir étudier à la bibliothèque, après tout ils pouvaient à peine chuchoter ici. Mais bon ce n'était pas comme ci ils avaient le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas étudier cher le frisé, trop de bruit en particulier à cause de son colocataire un peu trop brouillant. Et chez la jeune fille ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, pour la simple et bonne raison. Klahadol le major d'homme de Kaya, les parents de la blonde il ne les avait vu qu'une seul fois et ceux-ci l'avait traité avec indifférence sans sembler le détesté pour autant

Il avait de la chance que le major d'homme de la jeune fille le laisse ''un peu'' tranquille mais il savait que dés qu'il apprendrait la nature de leur relation ce ne serait plus le cas. Des fois Usopp se demandait comment celui-ci régiraient s'il apprenaient la nature de leurs relation. Il grimaça, sans doute qu'il le tuerai pour osez sortir avec la jeune fille. Kaya faisait parti d'une riche famille bourgeoise après tout, la jeune fille aspirait même à devenir médecin plus tard.

Il gigota mal à l'aise sur sa chaise et s'éclaircir la gorge.

C'est vrai Kaya et lui était tellement différent. Elle tellement... parfaite alors que lui n'était qu'un pauvre étudiant partageant un petit appartement avec son meilleur ami et qui travaillait le

week-end dans un garage ou il contait d'ailleurs y travailler plus tard. Quel joli tableau! Sa faisait tellement la belle et le clochard. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à sa copine elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Il savait qu'elle était sincère mais dans ces moment là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser '' _Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à se foutu major d'homme que oui tu sors avec ce débile et que c'est pour sa que tu passes autant de temps avec moi alors__?__ '' _Mais il s'abstenait autant parce qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle que parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui fasse comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle avait honte.

-Usopp tu m'écoute? Demanda la jeune fille, visiblement elle avait essayer de l'appeler plusieurs fois déjà.

Le jeune homme s'obligea à sortir de sa transe avant d'acquiescer vivement. Voyons qu'elle avait toute son attention elle poursuivi un peu plus calmement.

-Je t'ai fait des fiches sur tes derniers cours. Elle lui tendit les feuilles en question. J'ai organiser sa de façon a se que tu te mélange pas les pinceau avec...

Usopp fixait amoureusement sa copine qui lui parlait de il ne sait quoi. Il avait arrêter de l'écouter au moment ou... enfaîte non il ne savait plus. Il était vraiment touché de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, l'aider comme sa alors qu'elle pourrait le laisser se débrouiller. Il n'était pas dans la même classe, elle était en L et lui en ES, pourtant elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il s'était peut-être poser un peu trop de question tout à l'heure...

Paris, Appt de Luffy et Ussop

Luffy était tranquillement avachi sur le canapé en train de regarder Teen Wolf. Ces cahiers était étalés sur la table base et un carton de pizza reposant par terre. Usopp était parti réviser à la bibliothèque avec sa petite amie et ne devait pas tarder à rentrer maintenant, et quand son ami rentrerai ils iraient faire les courses ils n'avaient plus rien à manger.

Lui aussi était censé étudier ces cours c'est ce qu'il avait fait au début d'ailleurs mais il s'était vite lassé. Il avait vraiment fait des effort mais il avait beau y avoir mis tout son cœur il n'y comprenait rien... Il avait même gagné un léger mal de tête. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus sérieux dans ces révisions s'il il voulait obtenir son bac mais bon il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait toujours été extrêmement chanceux, il ne se prenait jamais la tête et jusqu'à présent sa l'avait plutôt bien réussi. Mais bon là il se faisait pas d'illusion il fallait qu'il revisse plus ou sinon Brook lui ferait encore la morale. Il pouvait déjà entendre ces '' Yohohohoho '' d'ici. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Mais bon c'était pas de sa faute après tout...c'était la faute de Usopp! Ouais voilà c'est sa. Bien sûr que c'est dur de revisser tout seul, quand on ne comprend pas il n'y a personne pour nous expliquer ou nous booster. Bon il pouvait comprendre aussi que les deux amoureux souhaitaient être seul de temps en temps. Personnellement il ne comprenait pas. Ne dis pas t'ont plus on est de fou et plus on rit? Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, il adorait Kaya, mais elle ne parlait pas trop et elle était très timide. Quant à Usopp dés qu'il était question de la jeune fille il était bizarre et perdait tout ces moyens. Alors franchement juste tout les deux pour faire une activité aussi barbante que étudier sa devait être assez spéciale. Au moins s'il était venu il aurait mit de l'ambiance!

Quoique de l'ambiance n'était sûrement pas ce qu'ils recherchaient...

Il perdit le fil de ses pensée pour se ré-concentré sur l'épisode qu'il était en train de regarder. Il voulut prendre une part de pizza mais à sa grande déception il n'y en avait plus. Il poussa un soupire à feindre l'âme quand son ventre grogna.

-Usopp...grouille toi j'ai les crocs!

A peine une minute plus tard son colocataire fit son entrée.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Luffy lui cachant ainsi la télé et lui demanda d'une voix un peu lasse

-T'étais pas censé révisé toi?

-Et.

Le frisé leva un sourcil perplexe devant la réponse de son ami. Voyant que son ami se posait des questions Luffy développa.

-J'ai réviser...genre une heure après j'ai eu mal à la tête alors j'ai arrêter. J'ai la dalle et y'a plus rien à manger on va faire les courses?

Usopp acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre se préparer, Luffy en fit de même un grand sourire au lèvres.

_ OoOoO _

Luffy et Usopp était au super-marché depuis presque une heure maintenant en train de se disputait au rayon fruits et légumes.

-Non Luffy!

-Ah bah pourquoi?

Usopp soupira, Luffy était très têtu et il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

-Parce que on peut pas être en bonne santé en manger juste de la viande!

-Bah c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait moi et je me porte très bien.

-J'en suis pas si sur mais après tout ceci explique cela...

-Quoi?

-Rien. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-On prends pas de légumes, en on mange jamais de toute façon! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut qu'on fasse gaffe avec le fric et la tu fais tout le contraire.

-...Ouais on a qu'a prendre que quelque fruits alors...Tu veux quoi?

-Prends ce que tu veux je m'en fous, t'en que sa se mange! Lui répondit-il avec son fameux sourire qu'il lui bouffait la moitié du visage.

Ils avaient fait encore quelque tours et puis étaient partis payer. Le frisé avait été mortifié en voyant le prix de leur course et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille s'était contenté de rigolé devant la tête de son ami parce que '' _c'était juste trop drôle ''. _

Il était ensuite sorti du super-marché et rentraient tranquillement jusqu'à leur appartement. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de parler et de rigoler pour un tout ou un rien. Il parlais de sa fête d'anniversaire surprise avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je m'étais trop amusé, j'ai hâte de recommencer! Bon après je sais que c'est pas pour toute suite...Oh et le gâteau de Sanji trop bon! Ah et aussi...

-Luffy.

-Oui? Remarquant le ton sérieux de son ami il le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je me demandais...enfaîte...

-Qu'est ce qui y a Ussop?

-...J'ai l'impression que Kaya va me larguer.

Pour le coup Luffy était bouche bée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait encore à son ami. Soudain sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire il éclata de rire en plein milieu de la rue.

Ussop ne savait pas trop comment réagir en partant de la bibliothèque il était plutôt confiant sur sa relation avec la blonde. Mais en revenant dans son appart miteux du quartier miteux ou il vivait. Et au moment de payer les courses son porte feuille l'avait senti passé alors qu'il était sur que se genre de chose n'arrivait pas à Kaya. Voyons qu'il avait à nouveau toute l'attention de Luffy il développa

-Sa fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et...et on a pas...enfin tu voix quoi.

A la tête que faisait Luffy il comprit que non il voyait pas. Oh dieu il ne voulait pas parlé de sa avec Luffy mais bon comme il était un peu dans la même situation.

-On sort ensemble depuis 6 mois et on a encore rien fait. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Baiser tu veux dire?

-Oui on a pas encore fait l'amour. Il prit bien soin de bien insisté sur le dernier mot. Luffy n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

-C'est peut-être normal non?

-Bah je sais pas Sanji ma dit que pour lui au bout d'un mois c'était fait.

Luffy se contenta d'oser les épaules il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en fille et encore moins en histoire de '' baise ''.

-Bah t'as lui proposer de venir à l'apart, j'irai ailleurs t'inquiète, tu met un truc d'ambiance qui l'a met à l'aise et tu tente quelque chose.

-Quelque chose genre?

-Tu essaie de t'la faire.

Ussop ne prit même pas la peine de corriger Luffy. De toute façon son ami et l'amour...

-Mais si elle veut pas qu'elle s'énerve et me traite de pervers ou un trucs du genre. Et puis y a tellement d'autres truc...on est tellement différents Luffy.

-Je sais pas-

Des bruits au coin de la rue se firent entendre et les colocataires se stoppèrent intriguer par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Un cri de pur douleur s'échappa du coin de la rue et Luffy ne réfléchissant plus se mit à courir ces courses en main.

Luffy se mit à courir à toute vitesse et arriva très vite à la ruelle en question. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un homme à la peau bronzée d'environ 1m90 plutôt mince. Il portait 2 pairs de boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille droite, de nombreux tatouage. Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu clair avec des motifs au genoux et aux chevilles, ainsi qu'un pull jaune et noir. Il regardait la scène devant lui sans grand intérêt quand soudain il tourna la tête vers le chapeau de paille. Luffy avala difficilement sa salive face au regard plus qu'équivoque que lui lancer le jeune homme. Il lui fit un petit sourire dont seul lui avait le secret fier de son effet.

Luffy regarder c'est yeux sombres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son cœur eu un petit rater quand il lui sourit.

Cette homme était fort sans aucun doute.

Cette homme était dangereux pour lui.

-Ah! Je t'en supplie arrête...

Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit les suppliques de la victimes, Usopp arriva au même moment. La devant eux un homme à la carrure plus que respectable habiller d'un kimono vert ouvert sur le torse au étrange cheveu vert. La victime était en train de supplier, de pleurer et de crier de douleur.

Mais l'autre s'en fichait.

L'autre lui cassa le bras.

Et la victime cria.

Luffy serra les poing. Non mais c'était quoi ce type!

-Zoro.

Instantanément Luffy se figea. C'était l'homme à côté de lui qui avait parler et sa voix était tout aussi dangereux que son sourire de psychopathe.

-Il Y va.

Celui au cheveux vert '' Zoro '' lâcha le corps qu'il tenait qui tomba inerte et se dirigea vers Luffy. Luffy était énervé, il savait qu'il aurait peut-être du ne rien dire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Usopp qui avait bien vu le regards que son ami lançait au deux jeunes hommes se dit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. Sa allait se terminer en bagarre et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre surtout qu'il ne ferait sans doute pas le poids. Alors furtivement il s'approcha de son ami et parla d'une voix basse qu'il espérait ferme :

-Luffy...je t'en supplie si tu m'aime ne fais pas-

-Hé! Bande d'abrutis sa va pas de vous en prendre à un homme à

terre!

-Heu Luffy techniquement parlant il n'était pas a terre...

-J'm'en fous. Hé je vous parle!

Ils se tournèrent le brun avec le sourire insolent aux lèvres et le vert avec indifférence. Luffy s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelque centimètre de celui au cheveux vert. Usopp essayait de le retenir mais en vain. Ça allait mal finir cette histoire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu lui as pété le bras alors qu'il te supplier d'arrêter!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-J'ai...

-Sa ne te regarde pas. On se connaît pas tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donné. Il avait dit tout sa d'une traite tout en passant un bras possessif sur Zoro. Mais comme tu à l'air d'avoir le complexe du héros tu peux toujours appeler une ambulance pour se mec, il montra l'homme étendu par terre, il a l'air de souffrir.

-Droit.

-Allons-y.

Luffy resta complètement figé, non mais c'était quoi ces mecs!? En plus il c'était fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri par Ussop parce que les trucs congeler qu'ils avaient dans leurs courses était foutu. Ils avaient donc appeler les secours pour le jeune homme qui se tordait de douleurs avant de rentrer chez eux. Le chapeau de paille s'était alors posé sur le canapé et essayer de se concentré sur ce qui passait à la télé en vain.

Il ne pouvait oublier le regards sombre de Law.

Son sourire de psychopathe...

Sa voix grave pleine de sensualité.

Son insolence et son mépris à peine dissimuler.

Sa force et sa dangerosité.

Ses vêtement tapageur...

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quiconque ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait mais il y avait se petit trucs qui le poussait à revoir se Law.

Il avait envie de se foutre sur la gueule avec lui.

Ouais c'est sa! Un type balèze comme sa il n'en voyais pas souvent, il ne devait sûrement pas être d'ici.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

-Sab' faut que j'te parle.

-Ah ok. Sabo déposa son livre sur la table base. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc dont on parle d'habitude mais faut vraiment que je sache.

-Ouah tu commence un peu à me faire peur là. Devant le petit sourire timide que lui envoya son frère il se détendit un peu. Bon qu'est ce que tu as a me dire...

-J'ai remarquer que ses dernier temps tu avais changé tu as l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal et y'a pas que sa aussi...

-Ace vien en directement au but, tu m'a interrompu à un passage super important de mon livre.

-Ouais désolé. Donc je voulais savoir si tu avais une copine.

-Non.

-Tu as répondu trop vite pour que se soit vrai!

-Si j'avais mis un peu plus de temps tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir menti.

-Sa veut dire que tu mens!

-Non je-

-Tu sais Sab' c'est bien que t'es une copine. Tu peux me le dire de toute façon je le sais déjà.

Le blond soupira c'était pour sa qu'il l'avait dérangé...

-Non Ace je n'ai pas de copine.

-Tu as un mec alors!

* * *

><p>A dans 2 semaines<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteure : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One piece ainsi que ces personnages son propriétés de Eiichiro Oda. J'emprunte les personnages juste le temps d'une histoire.

Genre : Romance, Drame, UA

Note: M

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tué pour survivre est notre quotidien. Mais heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essaie encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le coeur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore...

Note : Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont ajoutés mon histoires en favoris ou encore qui l'ont mit en alertes. Sa m'a beaucoup motivé pour écrire la suite. Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles ( peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas qui sait... ^^' ) fautes d'orthographes. Après environ un mois passé sur le site je sais enfin comment il fonctionne, enfin...

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 3<p>

Lyon, hôpital, le 13 mai 2013

Tout les lundi Sabo se rendait à l'hôpital il y allait toujours très tôt le matin. Ceci n'était pas anodin. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il allait la-bas qu'il connaissait pratiquement toutes le infirmières, et les personnes de l'accueil. Il avait d'ailleurs sympathiser avec pas mal de personnes. Tout les lundi sans fautes il s'y rendait.

Ce lundi n'y faisait pas exception.

Il rentra dans l'hôpital vêtu d'un simple jean bleu clair d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur la moitié de son torse ainsi qu'une longue veste bleu foncé. Il salua poliment les personnes qu'il croisait avant de se diriger vers la chambre 218. Il appréhendait toujours se jour car il devait justement se rendre à l'hôpital, pourtant il y allait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte prit une grande inspiration et entra. Là sur le lit se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année endormis. Elle était pâle comme la mort et avait les yeux cernés. Et puis elle était tellement maigre... Aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était malade, très malade.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en silence il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Une fois il était venue alors qu'elle était réveiller. Une seule fois. Il l'avait alors amèrement regretter. Elle avait était terriblement blessante...Pas que cela l'étonnait ce qu'elle pensait de lui il le savait déjà évidement. C'est juste qu'il pensait que puisqu'elle était malade peut-être que...

Cela ne s'énervait à rien de s'éterniser sur se genre de trucs, de toute façon c'était juste une perte de temps. Cette femme allongé sur le lit juste devant lui il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien envers elle pourtant il continuait de venir. Chaque lundi il se disait que se serait le dernier pourtant il revenait à chaque fois sans exception.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Même si cette femme avait gâché son enfance...

Même si à cause d'elle il n'a jamais jamais su ce que voulait dire le mot ''famille''...

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais aimer...

Il l'aimait quand même c'était sa mère après tout.

Oui il l'aimait mais pas de cette amour qu'un enfant aime sa mère. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui vous faisait vous sentir comme la pire des merdes chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il était peut-être un peu fou mais il n'était sûrement pas masochiste.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait cessé de ressentir le moindre sentiment en venant ici. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir le courage de ne plus venir.

Mais si il ne le faisait pas qui le ferait?

Paris, centre ville

Cela faisait presque une heure trente que Luffy et Ussop était en train de marcher au centre ville. Ils avaient un prof d'absent aujourd'hui alors Luffy avait ''forcé'' Ussop à venir avec lui pour chercher...pour chercher qui déjà?

-Luffy on cherche qui déjà?

-On cherche le gars de la dernière fois '' Lau '' ou un truc comme sa je sais plus trop... Répondit il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi on le cherche déjà?

-Parce qui à l'air fort. J'ai envie de me battre avec lui. Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. Pourquoi Ussop posait-il la question...

Cela faisait quelque jours que Luffy n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet homme, de penser à lui. Il avait littéralement le sang qui bouillait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il se faisait chier comme des rats morts en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin d'aventure, d'adrénaline. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là en train de chercher une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam juste parce que monsieur le voulait. Ce type allait le tuer un jour...Franchement pourquoi il s'obstinait à ce point?

-Luffy sérieux laisse tomber.

-Non!

-Pourquoi...sa réplique était plus une supplique qu'une question.

-Il à l'air fort, j'ai envie de me mesurer à lui.

-Mais y en a plein des types forts ici...au dojo par exemple ou encore Sanji.

-Oui mais non. J'aime pas me battre avec Sanji parce que je peut pas y aller à fonds on est amis et je veux pas le blesser et c'est pareil pour lui.

-Va au dojo, Mihawk ne refuse jamais un bon combat.

-Non il se retiens toujours alors c'est pas marrant.

-C'est pas censé être amusant surtout quand t'a tellement mal que tu peux pas bouger pendant au moins 3 jours!

-C'est vrai que même s'il se retient il est plutôt balèze. Je me demande ce que sa donnerais si il y allait à fond...

Sur ces mots Luffy parti d'un grand fou rire. Personnellement Ussop lui préférait ne pas savoir parce que quand le chapeau de paille ne pouvait pas bouger pendant trois jours c'était lui qui se tapait tout le ménage. Et trois jours c'était déjà trop...

Luffy quant à lui scrutait tout les coins de rue à la recherche de se fameux '' Lau ''. Bizarrement ce type l'obsédait. Il n'arrêtait pas de repensé à se petit sourire en coin qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensé envers les gens avec lesquelles il avait combattu. Même les gens avec lesquelles il ne s'était pas battu. Ce type sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire sa devait être pour sa.

Ouais sa devait être sûrement sa.

Lyon, vieil entrepôt désinfecté

Ace fulminait il c'était encore disputé avec Sabo! Et la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son père allait l'énervé encore plus il le sentait.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Avec le blond sa allait de plus en plus mal et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sabo avait changer et il allait mal mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas se confier. C'était son droit et le brun le respectait après tout lui aussi n'était pas trop du genre à se confier quand sa n'allait pas mais bon la sa allait de plus en plus mal alors...

Et puis il y avait aussi cet histoire avec Barbe Noir, cet ingrat avait osé les voler puis avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et dire que père ne voulait même pas se venger. C'était d'ailleurs pour sa que Ace était une fois de plus assis sur une chaise en face de Barbe Blanche dans ce vieil entrepôt désinfecté.

-Ace, tu devrais abandonné.

-Non je ne peux pas! Il nous as trahi je ne peux pas juste fermer les yeux comme sa.

-C'est juste de l'argent.

-Oui mais c'est votre argent vous avez travailler dur pour l'avoir.

-L'argent n'est qu'un bien matériel. Tant que mon vrai trésor sera avec moi tout ira bien.

Même si le brun était heureux que le vieil homme considère sa ''famille'' comme son trésor il ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher d'être toujours un peu énervé.

-Je vous en prie père laissez moi m'en charger pour vous.

Barbe Blanche plongea ses yeux dans le regards décidé de son fils. Il espérait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis mais malheureusement les yeux du bruns ne reflétait que de la détermination.

-Très bien.

-Ouais!

Le jeune homme était fou de joie il avait obtenu la permission de père pour se venger de l'affront que cet idiot de Teach leur avait fait. Il se serait vengé avec ou sans son accord mais bon il préférait quand même l'avoir. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que père soit fâché contre lui...

Maintenant que son affaire était conclu ici pouvait partir.

Il aimait beaucoup son père mais là il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire. Rien que d'y pensé il frissonnait. Un petit sourire lubrique vint orné son visage, il avait hâte. Le rire du vieil homme le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Pourquoi rigolez-vous?

-Pour rien.

Ace se doutait qu'il lui mentait mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il se leva salua son père avant de partir, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'entrepôt son père venait de l'appeler.

-Oui?

-Jusqu'à quand compte tu continuer ainsi?

Le brun se renfrogna, il avait quelque chose dans la voix de Barbe Blanche qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il savait ce que le vieil homme pensait de son mode de vie...

-Tu devrais arrêter ce n'est pas bien pour toi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas père je gère et puis je ne fais rien de mal.

Barbe Blanche soupira Ace avait la tête dure parfois...

-Peut-être mais tu finiras pas en souffrir.

-Je ne les aimes pas et je n'attends rien d'eux alors non sa ne risque pas.

-Peut-être pas maintenant mais peut-être plus tard et alors...

-Non.

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Je ne suis pas bête, je sais ce que je fais.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, fils.

-...Je sais, merci...père.

Devant le sourire que lui fit son fils le vieil homme ne put que sourire à son tour.

-Dans ce cas amuse toi bien!

Et Ace sorti sur ces mots, s'amuser bien sûr qu'il allait s'amuser il allait même prendre son pieds!

Lions, Gris Terminal, 18h05

-T'étais ou encore sale gosse!?

-Arrête de crier je suis pas sourd!

Ace venait juste de rentrer de chez son amant et à peine avait-il mit les pieds à l'orphelinat que Dadan lui avait sauté dessus pour l'agressé.

Depuis le temps la bandit avait beaucoup changé, elle c'était un peu embellie mais elle gardait quand même son côté ours mal léché. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à se marier ou même a tomber amoureuse elle continuait à s'occuper des enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle avait beau crier sans arrêt sur les pensionnaires du Grey

Terminal tout le monde savait qu'elle les considéraient comme sa famille. Le jeune homme avait été très heureux et profondément touché quand Dadan lui avait proposé à lui et a son petit frère de vivre au Grey Terminal. Sa l'arrangeait beaucoup il économisait de l'argent et puis se qui lui restait il le donnait à l'orphelinat. La baptise n'était plus toute jeune et avait besoin de travaux malheureusement la directrice ne roulait pas sur l'or.

-La ferme! Je te rappel que tu étais censé réparer le toit aujourd'hui.

-Désolé j'avais complètement oublier. Sabo ne la pas fait?

-Non.

-Pourquoi il était pas là aujourd'hui?

-Et.

-Bah alors il l'a fait ou pas du coup?

-Non...on va dire qu'il n'était pas en état.

-... Sabo est malade?

-Non il avait un combat au Colisée aujourd'hui ces blessures ne sont pas trop grave mais j'ai préférée ne pas lui faire faire les travaux au cas ou.

-Il avait un combat au Colisée aujourd'hui?

-Oui.

Ace était perdu...il avait complètement oublié que son frère avait un combat aujourd'hui. Il s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Dadan pour avoir oublier de réparer le toit puis monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il avait essayer de cacher son inquiétude auprès de la directrice en bas mais plus il s'approchait de la chambre plus son cœur battait vite. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand Sabo allait se battre, les matchs du Colisée était très dangereux. Il n'y avait pas de règle et c'était des combats qui pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort d'un des participants. Il avait déjà proposé au blond de rejoindre Barbe Blanche mais celui-ci avait refusé et Ace n'avait pas plus insisté. Le blonds n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui dise quoi faire et Ace le comprenait il était pareille sinon pire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et aperçu tout de suite le blond assis par terre en train de lire un livre.

Il rangea ses affaires puis vint à son tour s'asseoir par terre.

Ace se racla la gorge avant de demander à son frère si il allait bien.

-Oui pourquoi?

-..rien comme sa.

De nouveau le silence régnait dans la pièce.

-Sab' faut que j'te parle.

-Ah ok. Sabo déposa son livre sur la table basse. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc dans on parle d'habitude mais faut vraiment que je sache.

-Ouah tu commence un peu à me faire peur là. Devant le petit sourire timide que lui envoya son frère il se détendit un peu. Bon qu'est ce que tu as à me dire?

-J'ai remarqué que ces dernier temps tu avais changé tu as l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal et y'a pas que sa aussi...

-Ace vient en directement au but, tu ma interrompu à un passage super important de mon livre, et j'aimerais vite pouvoir continuer à lire

-Ouais désolé. Donc je voulais savoir si tu avais une copine...?

-Non.

-Tu as répondu trop vite pour que se soit vrai!

-Si j'avais mis un peu plus de temps tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir menti.

-Sa veut dire que tu mens!

-Non je...

-Tu sais Sab' c'est bien que t'est une copine. Tu peux me le dire de toute façon je le sais déjà.

Le blond soupira c'était pour sa qu'il l'avait dérangé...

-Non Ace je n'ai pas de copine.

-Tu as un mec alors?

-...Qu-quoi...non!

-Tu sais si c'est sa c'est pas grave je suis gay alors je vais pas te juger.

-Ace je ne suis pas gay et je ne sors avec personne en ce moment.

Ace était septique le blond n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir. Il était perdu si ce n'était pas à cause d'un ou d'une petite amie qu'il avait changé c'était pourquoi?

-Okay je te crois.

-Je peux continuer à lire maintenant?

-Oui.

-Merci.

-Sab'... si tu veux parler je suis là...je serais toujours là.

-Je sais Ace. Je sais...je serais toujours là moi aussi pour toi.

-C'est juste toi et moi jusqu'au bout.

-C'est juste toi et moi...

Le blond sourit une dernière fois à son frère avant de continuer à lire son livre. Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et ferma les yeux. Tout irait bien. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis il n'y avait pas de raison pour que sa change.

Paris, Appartement de Sanji, 21h07

Sanji Prince était un jeune homme blond de 20 ans. Plutôt bel homme très galant et un esprit chevaleresque à tout épreuve venait tout juste de rentrer du Barati. De plus son plus jeune age il rêvait de devenir cuisinier, et à force de travail et de patience il avait pu réaliser son rêve. Il avait effectué sa formation au près du propriétaire et chef du Barati et maintenant il travaillait dans ce grand restaurant. Bien sur il lui arrivait de se disputer assez souvent avec le propriétaire des lieux après tout personnes n'aimaient être rabaissés... Zeff ne faisait jamais de compliment à Sanji au sujet de sa cuisine pourtant elle était excellente c'était indéniable. Pourtant le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur et se contentait de travailler encore plus pour s'améliorer.

Il savait que sa n'allait pas être chose aisé après tout Zeff était un sacré personnage. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle le restaurant avait du mal à recruter du personnel. Trop d'exigence, ambiance bizarre et personnes loufoques et puis il fallait avoir les épaules pour travailler dans ce restaurant.

Sanji soupira et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste, heureusement qu'il avait déjà manger. Un jour il c'était fait à manger lorsqu'il était rentré tard il avait malencontreusement réveillé sa belle et il l'avait payer chère.

Ces horaires impossible commençait à mettre à mal sa vie de couple. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus sortait très rarement et une sorte de non-dit c'était installé entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop comme sa belle vivait tous sa bon il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être très heureuse... Il ne savait plus que faire, il avait tellement galérer pour cette mise en couple.

Il avait tout tenté les dînées romantique, les cadeaux, les fleurs et les chocolats, les déclaration d'amour à gogo... Il s'était d'ailleurs ridiculisé plus d'une fois ces amis n'avaient de cesse de lui dire d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, pour lui cette femme était l'amour de sa vie.

Et puis un beau jour elle était venu le trouver pou lui faire une sorte de déclaration. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait des sentiment pour lui. C'était peut-être peu mais il s'en contentait. Bien sur il ne savait pas à quoi était dû se brusque changement après tout elle l'avait toujours rejeté. Il se doutait que son accident devait y être pour quelque chose. Il se demandait s'y elle avait juste eu pitié de lui ou s'y elle c'était rendu compte que elle aurait pu le perdre et que ses sentiment amoureux avaient alors émerger...

Il espérait que se soit plutôt la deuxième solution. Cela faisait 1 an et 4 mois qu'ils était ensembles et 5 mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles si c'était juste de la pitié elle ne serait déjà plus avec lui.

-Sanji...

-Bonsoir ma belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle était déjà en pyjama et malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était habiller d'un short très court qui laissait voir ses magnifique jambes, il stoppa ensuite son regard sur son débardeur léger qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il laissait ensuite ses yeux se perdre dans les yeux chocolats qui lui faisait face. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui et toi?

-On va dire que oui même si elle aurait était mille fois meilleur si j'avais pu la passer à tes côté ma douce.

Elle lui sourit avant de passer dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau.

-Tu travaille encore?

-Je bosse juste un peu mes cours.

-Très bien je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

-D'accord. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

-D'accord...à toute suite Nami.

Nami reparti dans sa chambre et se laissa retomber sans aucune grâce sur le lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Sa faisait un petit moment que l'idée de quitter Sanji n'était plus qu'une simple idée. Cependant elle hésitait encore après tout elle était heureuse avec lui sa vie allait un peu près bien.

Oui mais elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était méchant de lui faire croire ou espérer le contraire. Sanji méritait une femme qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était.

Au début elle n'arrêtait pas de le rejeter et elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il continuait à s'accrocher. Et puis sa lui faisait un peu plaisirs de savoir qu'elle plaisait à un homme comme Sanji. Mais malgré le fait que sa flattait son ego elle était toujours sincère avec lui. Et puis il avait eu son accident et elle avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance.

Après tout Sanji était plutôt bel homme et elle ne sortait avec personne alors pourquoi ne pas essayer au moins quelques mois...?

Et puis les mois c'était transformer en année Sanji faisait parti de son quotidien maintenant. Mais bon ce genre de truc ne lui convenait plus. Et puis elle avait rencontrer quelqu'un il y a quelque jours à peine, il se tournait autour mais s'en plus.

Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps elle était attirer par lui. Il fallait qu'elle se sépare de Sanji...oui il le fallait.

Peut-être pas tout suite mais bientôt. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloirs Sanji revenait elle reprit son sourire pour l'accueillir.

Elle pouvait bien jouer cette comédie encore quelque temps elle ne faisait de mal à personne pour l'instant. De toute façon elle allait bientôt se séparer de lui, oui bientôt. Dés qu'elle trouvera le moment propice.

Sanji monta dans le lit et prit le rousse dans ses bras avant de déposé de légers baiser sur sa nuque.

-Je t'aime.

-...Je t'aime.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui avait menti.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre<p>

Paris, appartement au centre ville, 15h01

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-T'est repérage comment c'était?

-Plutôt concluant.

Le jeune homme brun leva pendant quelques seconde ses yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avant de se replonger dans son ouvrage.

-Tu en as mis du temps qu'est ce que tu faisais?

-je me promenais.

-Tu t'est perdu n'est ce pas?

-... Non.

Le brun esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Numéro IV...

-Oui.

-T'en es ou dans ta mission?

-Ma cible n'est pas facile à approcher. J'ai réussi hier a rentrer dans le cercle de ces clients. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une de leurs escorte

-Ta mission a l'air plus attrayante que la mienne.

-Peut-être mais elle est plus complexe.

* * *

><p>Et voila ^^<p>

A la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteure : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de one piece ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ^^

Remarque: M

Genre: Romance, Drame

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort et de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Note : En regardant le nombre de vu pour ma fanfic j'ai été assez contente mais ensuite je me suis dit c'est dommage d'avoir autant de vu ( pour moi c'est beaucoup ^^ ) et aucun commentaire... Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas sa m'aiderai beaucoup.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres chapitre 4<p>

Paris, Hôtel Don Quichotte, 17 mai 2013, 10h05

La salle était plongé dans la pénombre, seul les quelques rayons du soleil qui passait à travers le rideau de velours indiquaient qu'il faisait jour. Des halètements et des gémissement se faisait entendre dans le silence du bureau. La jeune fille souffrait mais ne laissait rien paraître, elle se forcer à gémir pour ne surtout pas l'énerver. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'habitude la douleur persistait, il lui faisait tellement mal.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentré sur autre choses que la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Et dire qu'avant elle était une simple lycéenne comme les autres avec ses ennuis, ses amours et ses amis. Elle aurait tout donnait pour pouvoir retourner a cette époque mais il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face sa vie était fichu.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour lui, deux ans que sa vie était un véritable enfer.

Cela avait commencé quand elle était encore en terminal ces parents avait de gros souci d'argent. Ils avaient tout essayés mais les dettes s'accumulaient et ils avaient du vendre leur maison et le père de la jeune fille avait du vendre son cabiné de médecine. Malheureusement les problèmes ne s'étaient pas arrangés...À croire qu'ils étaient maudit ou alors qu'on s'acharnait sur eux.

Ils arrivaient à peine a s'en sortir et la jeune fille avait donc mis de côté ces études et avait chercher un travail. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver mais malheureusement faire du baby-sitting en semaine et travaillée comme serveuse le week-end ne rapportait pas beaucoup. Elle était tellement désespérée à se moment là qu'elle ne pensait même pas que sa famille allait s'en sortir.

Et puis du jour au lendemain leur problème de dette c'était arrangé et elle avait pu retourné au lycée pour passé son bac. Son père avait racheté son ancien cabiné médicale et ils avaient quitté leur appartement miteux pour une maison encore plus grande que la précédente. La lycéenne avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé mais ce rêve c'était vite transformé en cauchemars...

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi mais quelque chose avait changé ces parents c'étaient soudainement à avoir tout le temps peur et étaient constamment sur leurs gardes.

A chaque fois qu'elle en discutait avec eux ils ne lui répondaient pas ou alors éludait la question. Et puis un beau jour alors qu'elle rentrait d'une après-midi shopping avec ces amies ces parents avait disparut. Elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée au début mais au bout de trois jours elle était complètement terrorisée. Elle avait alors fait appel à la police mais ceux-ci n'avait rien fait targuant que puisqu'ils était majeur qu'ils avaient amenés toutes leurs affaires avec eux et qu'il n'y avait pas eu effraction il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle leur avait ensuite parler du fait que ces parents avaient constamment peur ces derniers temps. Le policier qui l'avait reçu lui avait ensuite promis de faire quelque recherche. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait mais il n'avait eu aucun résultats.

Un mois c'était écoulé et sa peine augmentait de jour en jour elle s'inquiétait énormément pour ces parents et ne savait plus que faire. Elle en venait même parfois à se demander si ils étaient encore vivants. Et puis il était arriver avec son sourire...oui elle s'en souvenait encore et aujourd'hui se sourire lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il lui avait alors expliquer que son père avait fait un emprunt auprès de sa société et qu'il était parti sans le payer. Il lui avait ensuite énumérer le montant de la dette et les intérêts. Plus il lui parlait plus elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Malheureusement se ne fut pas le pire, elle avait cru qu'elle allait vomir quand l'homme lui annonça que c'était sur son nom que son père avait transférer sa dette et donc que c'était à elle de payer pour tout sa. Mais le pire étant sans doute le moment ou l'homme lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait travailler comme pute de luxe à son service et que à partir de se jour elle devenait une prostituée.

Deux ans avait passé, au début cela avait extrêmement dur...

Elle avait été traité comme du bétail par la plupart des clients mais elle s'y été vite habituée elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Elle avait fini par devenir une gentille petite chose soumise les clients l'avaient traités un peu plus correctement mais certains restaient vraiment horrible. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que des clients étaient '' gentil'' avec elle qu'elle se dégouttait moins de vendre son corps pour de l'argent.

Elle avait trouvé du soutient auprès des autres escortes et vivait un peu mieux sa situation. Mais bon sa ne l'empêchait pas de regretter sa vie d'avant ou elle était libre et heureuse.

Et le fait de devoir se rendre une fois par semaine au dernier étage de l'hôtel Don Quichotte pour se faire culbuter par son patron en échange d'une petite réduction de sa dette n'était pas se qui avait de mieux.

Elle versa une petite larme alors que les coups de butoirs se faisaient de plus en plus violent, son calvaire allait bientôt être fini. Quelques secondes plus tard son bourreau s'était enfin libéré. Il prit quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle puis caressa délicatement les cheveux blond de la jeune fille.

-Tu es toujours aussi délicieuse Margaret.

Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser le jeune fille se força à y répondre. Margaret cacha difficilement son dégoût.

-Merci...Joker.

Paris, appt au centre ville, 15h01

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Comment c'est passé ton repérage?

-Plutôt concluant.

Le jeune homme brun leva pendant quelques seconde ses yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-Tu en as mis du temps qu'est ce que tu faisais?

-Je me promenais.

-Tu t'est perdus n'est ce pas?

-... Non.

Le brun esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Numéro IV...

-Oui.

-T'en es ou dans ta mission?

-Ma cible n'est pas facile à approcher. J'ai réussi hier à rentrer dans le cercle de ces clients. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une de leur escorte

-Ta mission a l'air plus attrayante que la mienne.

-Peut-être mais elle est plus complexe.

Il eu un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Numéro X buvait quelques gorgées de sa bière.

-Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour te débarrassé de se Kuro?

-Son identité de meurtrier et de voleur n'est pas vraiment connut ici. Si je me contente juste de le buter comme sa on va savoir qu'il à été assassiné et se n'est pas vraiment se que l'organisation recherche.

-Je ne pense pas non plus.

-Je pense qu'un suicide ou encore un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourner serait mieux.

-Opte plutôt pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourner. Il travail pour une famille assez riche tu pourras donc leurs voler de l'argent et des objets de valeurs et le tuer sera beaucoup plus simple. L'affaire sera vite régler.

-Il me reste un peu moins de deux semaines pour me débarrassé de lui je ne suis pas pressé.

-Soit. Mais plus vite tu te seras débarrassé de lui plus vite tu seras tranquille et tu pourras profiter de tes '' vacances ''.

-... Hm.

Le vert se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour pendre une douche laissant son partenaire lire son livre tranquillement.

Le brun referma son livre il n'avait plus trop envie de lire maintenant. Il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il cliqua sur un dossier portant le nom de Joker et lu les quelques informations qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa haine prendre le dessus. Il attendait se moment depuis tellement longtemps!

Joker allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et aussi pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

Paris, Sabaody, 19h30

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Shirahoshi, Rebecca et Koby était venue boire un verre pour les 21 ans de Koby. L'anniversaire du jeune homme était passé depuis presque une semaine maintenant mais il avait quand même tenu à prendre un verre pour le célébré. Ils étaient donc au bar en train de sirotés des cocktails alcoolisés pour certains et des boissons pour les autres. Les lycéens venaient souvent dans se bar, il était d'ailleurs très connu dans la capitale. C'était l'endroit ou il fallait aller quand on venait à Paris.

Ussop était un peu déçu que sa petite amie ne soit pas présente

tout sa à cause de se Klahadoll. Il avait interdit à Kaya de sortir boire un verre avec ces amis et tout sa parce qu'elle avait un bac à revisser et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces amis dans des endroits aussi peu fréquentable. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux il était sûr que ce n'était vrai qu'a 11%. 65% était parce qu'elle aurait été avec lui, 10% parce qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et 4% parce qu'elle aurait était en présence de Luffy.

Rebecca quant à elle était en train d'envoyer des messages à son petit copain dont personnes ne savait l'identité. Ils avaient eu beau insisté elle avait gardé le secret. Elle les connaissaient bien ils pouvaient être insupportable quant ils s'y mettaient. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et ne voulait pas le faire fuir à cause de ces amis un peu trop encombrant.

Chopper et Shirahoshi étaient eux en train de parler de la nouvelle pâtisserie qui venait d'ouvrir en face de leur lycée. Ils étaient tout les deux de petits gourmands, ils adoraient particulièrement les pâtisseries bien prononcés en sucre et Chopper adorait encore plus les bonnes barbe à papa. Le jeune homme était un grand consommateur de barbe à papa s'était son péché mignon.

-J'te jure! Il ma regardé comme si j'étais rien. Il avait des yeux de tueur!

Depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure Koby écoutait Luffy parler d'un type avec qui il avait failli se battre apparemment...Son ami le regarda attendant qu'il acquiesce pour pouvoir continuer à parler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit il acquiesça et Luffy repris la parole.

-C'est pas parce qu'il est bien foutu qu'il doit s'y croire. Tu te rends compte! Lui et son pote trop bizarre était en train de tabasser quelqu'un. Il se croit tout permis parce qu'il est beau!

-Comment s'appelle t-il déjà?

-Lau.

-L'eau?

-Mais non Lau! L.A.U. Mais bref en s'en fous. Il est super balèze se type un corps à corps avec lui sa me dit bien.

Il se mit à rire et tapa frénétiquement le dos de Koby.

-J'ai compris Luffy!Le jeune homme se gratta nerveuse la tête. Sa fait quelques jours maintenant pourquoi ne laisserais tu pas tomber...tout simplement.

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Koby était assez surpris.

-Parce que y a rien à faire du coup je m'ennuie!

Il poussa alors un petit soupir contrit Luffy ne changeait pas. Bon il n'allait pas se plaindre après tout c'est comme sa qu'il l'appréciait. Il lui offrit de nouveau un petit sourire et l'invita à poursuivre.

Lyon, Colisée, 22h35

Les coups pleuvaient, le bruits était assourdissants, les lumières de l'arène était aveuglantes et le sang coulait en abondance...

Mais Sabo ne s'en plaignait pas, il y était enfin...

La finale du Colisée!

Si il gagnait aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce soir il serait le champion du Colisée. Le fait d'être champion en soit ne l'intéressait pas mais plutôt l'argent qui était en jeux. Il avait entendu dire que quand on obtenait le titre de champion on gagnait 5000€ et a chaque fois qu'on défendait son titre on gagnait 2000€. Si il avait cet argent ce serai la fin des galères.

Quand il combattait il gagnait tout juste 600€ sachant qu'il faisait enviro combat par mois c'était plutôt pas mal. Mais malheureusement un peu plus de la moitié de son argent passé dans le traitement de sa mère. Cette femme avait beau le détesté il continuait tout de même à s'occuper d'elle.

Il avait toujours donner beaucoup d'importance à la famille. Ça l'avait énormément peiné de découvrir que ces parent ne l'aimait pas juste parce qu'il n'était pas comme il le voulait. Ça ne leurs plaisaient peut-être pas mais c'était lui et ils n'y pouvaient rien et sa ils l'avaient vite découvert alors ils avaient adopté un petit garçon. Un enfant qu'ils pourraient façonné comme bon leurs semblerait, lui ne les décevrait pas.

Au début le blond s'en fichait un peu qu'ils fassent de son '' nouveau petit frère '' ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien trop occupé à jouer avec son vrai frère Ace et à rêver de liberté et de quitter enfin cette ville. Il était tombé de haut le jour ou ces parents l'avaient enfermé chez lui et avait essayé de détruire l'orphelinat Grey Terminal. Les dégâts avait était assez conséquent il avait du reconstruire l'orphelinat. Les orphelins se retrouvaient donc à la rue, heureusement la directrice avait demander de l'aide à la mairie et celle-ci leur avait donc prêté un local ou habité le temps des travaux.

Travaux qui s'était d'ailleurs éterniser , il avait découvert il y a quelque temps que c'était à cause de ces parents. Apparemment ceux-ci avait fait pression sur le maire pour retarder au maximum la fin des travaux. C'était sa très chère mère qui lui avait dit au début de son hospitalisation.

L'hospitalisation de sa mère...encore un sujet épineux.

Le jours ou ils avaient découvert sa maladie sa famille c'était brisé. Même si à se moment là il ne se considérait déjà plus comme appartenant à cette famille, sa famille c'était Ace point final. Sa mère avait lentement mais sûrement plongé dans une sorte de folie dû au désespoir et à l'incompréhension sûrement.

Apprendre qu'on avait le cancer n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait s'attendre. Surtout qu'on on savait les chances de s'en sortir très minces... Son père était partis on emmenant son '' petit frère '' le laissant seul avec sa mère. Au début lui aussi voulait l'abandonné comme sa il en aurait enfin fini avec sa famille qui lui pourrissait l'existence et enfin faire ce qu'il désirait.

Il voulait vraiment le faire mais quand il regardait dans les yeux de sa mère et qu'il voyait la douleur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Il s'était senti un peu peiné et surpris, elle pouvait donc ressentir des sentiments?

Alors il c'était occupé de son hospitalisation il avait d'ailleurs du prendre dans ces réserve pour payer l'hôpital et son traitement. La première année il se contentait juste de payer son traitement il n'allais pas lui rendre visite n'y ne parlait d'elle à l'extérieur.

Et puis un jour après son travail de barman il avait été pris d'une subite envie de la voir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi peut-être parce que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts...non? Non. Il était tout de même parti lui rendre visite pour la première fois. Elle était plus pale et mince qu'avant, elle n'avait plus rien de la femme belle, riche et hautaine d'avant. Après quelques secondes de surprise Sabo était parti s'asseoir, elle était réveillé ils pouvaient donc avoir une conversation ensemble.

Il était tombé de se jour là, jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa... C'était à se moment là qu'elle lui avait expliquée qu'ils étaient responsable de la situation du Grey Terminal et qu'elle lui avait dit ces mots blessant. Il n'avait rien dit et c'était juste contenté de sortir de la pièce. Ce jour-là Ace l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère. Les mots qui l'avait prononcé ce jour là il ne l'oubliera jamais.

-_J'ai tellement honte...Ace._

_-Arrête de dire sa Sab'. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte...Moi je t'aime et tu es mon frère. Tu es une personne formidable, tu n'es pas comme tes parents Sabo. Tu es une personne formidable Sab'. _

-_Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Ace, il faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir._

_-Si toi tu le vois sa me suffit._

_-Merci Ace._

_-De toute façon on s'en fou des autres. C'est juste toi et moi ok__?_

_-C'est juste toi et moi._

Un coup sur la tête le fit tomber par terre, son adversaire était fort extrêmement fort même. Kyros, le roi incontesté du Colisée. Champion depuis la création du Colisée, il n'avait jamais perdu un seul match. Il était fort c'est vrai mais Sabo savait qu'il pouvait le battre, la force ne faisait pas tout. Sabo était fort et très intelligent et avait une volonté de fer il fallait à tout prix qu'il gagne.

Il se releva difficilement et pris la tête de son adversaire entre ses mains et frappa son nez avec son genoux. Le sang dégoulinait du s visage du champion du Colisée. Sabo esquissa un sourire sa devrait le calmer quelques seconde le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

À peine avait il repris son souffle que le combat reprenait déjà. Coup de poing, coup de genoux, coup de pied et coup de boule tout y passait. Le blond commençait à être fatigué il n'avait pas l'endurance ni l'expérience de son adversaire. Les gens commençaient à hurler à côté à bien y regarder il n'y avait jamais eu autant de gens qu'aujourd'hui sa devait sûrement être parce qu'il combattait contre Kyros.

Un coup de pied retourné à la tête lui fit faire un vol plané, en tombant il renversa quelque braise. Une d'elle toucha son œil gauche et suite à l'impact il cria de douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il criait toujours plus fort et le public aussi tous ce qu'ils voulaient eux c'était du sang et ils étaient servi.

La douleur était tellement intense qu'il senti plus qu'il ne vit le sang colorer le sol. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il déchira un bout de son t-shirt et son servi pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis il retourna combattre, Kyros quant à lui souriait jamais il n'avait combattu un adversaire aussi fort. Il allait sûrement perdre il avait deux côte casé un poignet sûrement foulé et son nez lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il avait tout misé sur se coup de pied retourné en espérant que son adversaire ne se relève pas, bien sur il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se blesser à l'œil mais bon c'était des chose qui arrivait dans les combat de rue.

Les deux adversaire s'élancèrent en même temps, ils jouaient le tout pour le tout.

OoOoO

Il avait finalement gagné on lui avait remis son argent il avait vaguement salué son adversaire et s'était empressé de partir. Son œil le faisait tellement mal il avait déjà failli s'évanouir une bonne dizaine de fois. Il n'avait plus le choix il devait se rendre à l'hôpital.

Malheureusement il n'y serait jamais a t'en. Il s'arrêta et se posa contre un mur.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Alors sa y est son heure était venue il allait mourir comme sa?

Un petit rire lui échappa c'était pitoyable. Puis une larme lui échappa, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère tout seule.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par des voix...peut-être des hommes.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort?

Il sentit une main sur son cou mais il ne pouvait dire si cette main appartenait à un homme ou une femme.

-Non je sens son pou mais il est très faible. Vu ces blessures il doit venir du Colisée.

-Pauvre petit.

Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il souffrait tellement qu'il préféra abandonner.

-Peux tu le soigner?

-Oui je ferai tout pour le garder en vie! Hi-ha!

-Très bien allons-y.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre<p>

Maintenant il était assez près pour les entendre parler et cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal au cœur. Malgré la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine il ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea d'horreur en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre. Le cri de Nami ne réussi même pas à lui refaire prendre pieds.

-San ... Sanji.

Elle était a peine vêtu et le blond qui l'accompagnait également ne laissant aucun doute sur se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait oser faire sa dans leur propres chambre... Il ne pouvait supporter sa plus longtemps, il serra les poing et commença à courir. Il entendit Nami se précipiter derrière lui mais ne ralenti pas. Il l'entendit pleurer mais là il s'en fichait complètement il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait après tout c'est elle qui l'avait tromper.

Il franchi la porte de l'appartement et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ce soir quelque chose venait de se briser en lui...

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de se chapitre...mais bon.<p>

A dans deux semaines.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteure : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de one piece ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à Eiichiro Oda je les empruntes le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort et de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Note : Je remercie ceux qui ont ajoutés '' d'un baiser sur tes lèvres '' en favoris ou en alertes. Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ça m'a fait très plaisir surtout que vos remarques m'on était assez utiles ^^'.

Réponses aux commentaires :

osmose-sama: Je te remercie pour le commentaire. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^'. L'orthographe est vraiment ma bête noire j'espère que sa ne gêne pas trop non plus pour lire. Contente que l'idée de l'histoire croisée te plaise je me suis dit que c'était la meilleur manière de pouvoir montrer l'histoire d'un peu tout les personnages. Comme sa si il y a des personnages qui plaisent moins on est pas obligés de les supportés pendant toutes l'histoire, je trouve aussi que c'est plus facile d'écrire sur certains personnages que sur d'autres :)

hyuga Yukiko-chan : Ah sa me rappelle quelques choses tient! Je vais essayer de laisser moins de fautes qui a publier un peu plus tard pour avoir plus le temps de bien corriger tout ( même si j'espère y arriver sans ). C'est vrai que Zoro est facilement reconnaissable! Ace n'a pas vraiment ''un '' amant mais plutôt plusieurs et c'est plus des coups d'un soir mais sa ne va pas durer longtemps normalement. Ça va malheureusement lui retombé dessus après le pauvre...Pour Nami désolée dans One piece c'est vraiment le personnage que je n'aime pas du tout alors il se peut que sa se ressente dans mon écrit, et que dans mon histoire elle soit un peu détestable. Sa va être le genre de personnage à faire du mal sans vraiment vouloir blessés les autres ^^. J'ai trop rigolé quand j'ai vu ce que tu as écrit sur Zoro qui va tuer Kuro et la liberté qu'aura Usopp avec Kaya! Luffy et son obsession...Il embête tout le monde à parler de son '' Lau''. Sabo je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal enfin sa reste à voir. Pour Shirahoshi elle n'a pas de copain enfin pas a ma connaissance, dans le bar c'est Rebbeca qui a un copain. A moins qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose? Pour le reste je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que sa te plaise :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres chapitre 5 parti 1<p>

Paris, Appt de Sanji, 24 mai 2013, 10h05

Nami s'étira sur le lit king size qu'elle occupait, elle bâilla une énième fois puis sorti de son lit. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir le petit déjeuner copieux que lui avait préparé son petit-ami, il c'était encore dépassé. D'habitude il lui faisait aussi un merveilleux petit déjeuner mais il c'était vraiment dépassé cette fois là. Elle allait grossir avec tout ça!

Elle prit place pour prendre son petit déjeuner et prit le mot que le blond avait pris le soin de poser en évidence sur la table.

''_Bonjour,_

_Puisses-tu passer une merveilleuse journée aujourd'hui._

_Le fait de te quitter pour aller travailler me fend le cœur Nami chérie mais quand je me dis que je te retrouverai se soir me remonte un peu le moral._

_Je t'aime._

_Sanji._

_PS : Désolé je rentrerai tard ce soir... ''_

Elle esquissa un sourire Sanji ne changera jamais. Elle déposa le mot sur la table à coté de la rose rouge et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui elle allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle avait travailler sur un gros projet qui ne l'avait pas trop réussi.

Elle avait cruellement manquée d'imagination sur ce coup-là mais elle contait bien se rattraper sur le projet que lui donnerait son professeur. Pour l'instant elle allait juste profiter de ces quelques jours de repos. Elle termina son verre de jus d'orange, jus d'orange que Sanji avait pressé le matin même spécialement pour elle. Il connaissait par cœur ces goûts en matière de gastronomie, Nami ne mangeait que du jus d'orange pressé à la main et sans pulpe d'orange plein le verre. Toujours aussi exquis! Pensa t-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bain.

Elle se fit couler un bain bien mousseux, puis se fit un masque de beauté et entra dans la baignoire. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle sentit ses muscles se détendre au contact de l'eau qui était comme par hasard pile poil à la bonne température. Elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour.

Pas de cours et en plus Luffy devait lui donner de l'argent. Rien qu'a cette pensée elle jubilait elle aimait beaucoup l'argent! Peut-être un peu trop des fois...Elle réfléchit quelques secondes pour voir si elle n'avait oubliée personnes, non elle n'avait oubliée personne. Mais elle vérifierait tout de même dans son petit calepin pour être sur, sais t-on jamais.

Elle sorti de la salle de bain une trentaine de minutes plus tard seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain couleur pêche et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller quand elle entendit son portable sonner.

-Allô?

_-Bonjour mademoiselle!_

-Cavendish ...

-_Pour vous servir._

Son téléphone toujours en main elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et commença à la tortiller un peu mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?

Elle n'était pas sûr que demander cela était une bonne idée, le fait de lui avoir donner son numéro non plus.

_-J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix...la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu remonte à une semaine. Tu...me manques._

-Cavendish je t'ai déjà dit que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un et c'est sérieux alors...

_-Peut-être. Si tu y crois tant mieux pour toi mais contrairement à toi je ne me voile pas la face._

-...Que veux-tu dire?

_-Si c'était vraiment sérieux pour toi tu n'aurais pas accepté de me revoir plusieurs fois et tu m'aurais encore moins donner ton numéro. J'ai toujours était sincère avec toi, dés notre première rencontre je t'ai dit que tu m'attirais._

Nami soupira c'est vrai elle ne pouvait pas essayer de se cacher derrière des excuses ou quoi que se soit dans le genre. Cavendish lui plaisait et elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle voulait également se séparer de Sanji mais le larguer pour aller se mettre directement avec quelqu'un d'autre sa ne se faisait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'aimait pas un tant soit peu. Avant de se mettre en couple ils étaient amis et elle l'appréciait énormément.

-Je prévois de quitter mon copain. Mais...Écoute même si je suis attirée par toi je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi.

_-Pourquoi?_

-Sanji es mon ami je vais lui briser le cœur en le quittant, ce serai mesquin de ma part de me montrer avec quelqu'un d'autre à peine une semaine après notre séparation...

Il eu un petit silence, elle espérait que le blond n'avait pas mal prit le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre avec lui toute suite.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Écoute...

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami je comprends. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous mettre ensemble tout de suite. On peut déjà juste se voir pour faire plus ample connaissance et voir après ce qu'on fait...non?_

-Oui.

_-On pourrait se voir aujourd'hui?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

-Pourquoi pas!

Paris, Appt Supernovae, 13h15

Numéro X vérifiait une dernière fois son sac pour se soir. La mission avait quelque peu traîner en longueur mais bon il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à mémoriser les pièces du manoir. Il manquerait plus qu'après avoir assassiner Kuro il se perde dans le labyrinthe que représentait le manoir de la jeune héritière qu'était Kaya.

Il c'était introduit déjà plusieurs fois au manoir et avait même pris des photos et puis il avait mémoriser les lieux pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise le fameux soir.

Et ce fameux soir était enfin arriver.

Il laissa son sac de côté quand il entendit son équipier l'appeler depuis la salle à manger.

-On mange quoi?

-Salade. Pizza. Et une banane ou une tartelette a la fraise.

Le vert fronça les sourcils mécontent. Il s'approcha et passa à coter du brun et se dirigea vert le réfrigérateur. Le brun le laissa faire et le regarda attendant la réaction de son équipier.

-On a pas d'alcool!?

-...

-Je les trouves pas.

Le brun soupira, son équipier ne pouvait pas manger quoi que se soit sans de la bière, de la vodka ou n'importe quoi d'autres contenant de l'alcool. Il lui avait toujours dit de diminuer sa consommation d'alcool, il en buvait beaucoup trop. Il était médecin et au sein des supernovae c'était lui qui s'occupait de la santé des autres. Et plus particulièrement de celle du vert, après tout ils étaient équipier si le vert avait des soucis de santé leurs missions en pâtirait.

Il sorti deux bières du mini bar qu'il avait dans sa chambre et les ramena en cuisine. Il en lança une au vert et ils commencèrent à manger.

-C'est pour se soir?

-Oui.

-Quel heure?

-23h00.

Il reprit un peu de salade et en proposa au Numéro X. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour refuser.

-Tu veux que je passe te reprendre quand ce sera fait?

-Non c'est bon. Le boss m'a envoyer ma moto.

Le brun lui fit un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit. Puis ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

-Numéro ...IV

-Oui.

-C'est...tu fais quoi exactement quand tu es la-bas? En mission je veux dire.

-...Tu veux savoir si je couche avec les ''putes de luxes'' de Joker.

-Oui.

-Aucune d'elles n'a de réel renseignement intéressant sur Joker je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspillé l'argent de l'organisation.

-Ah je croyais que la nuit était compris dans le forfait ''journée''.

-Non mais pour le prix ils pourraient. Mais bon après tout il n'y a rien d'étonnant a ce que les prix soient exorbitant se sont des ''putes de luxes'' tout le monde ne peut pas se payer leurs servissent.

Le vert se leva et débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle. Le brun se contenta de terminer sa bière. Il avait encore un rendez-vous avec une escorte il ne savait plus laquelle, apparemment c'était la numéro un des escorte femmes en tout cas.

-Pourquoi cette mission te tiens tant à cœur?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire sa?

Le plus jeune termina de ranger la vaisselle s'essuya les mains et revint s'asseoir au coter du brun. Celui-ci lui tendit sa bière pour lui demander si il désirait la finir, celui-ci la prit et continua à parler.

-La mission est dangereuse on parle de Joker après tout.

-Je dois juste recueillir des renseignements.

-Elle n'est pas payer.

-L'argent ne fait pas tout dans la vie et puis c'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin.

-Peut-être mais tu sais que pour sortir de l'organisation il faut de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

-Je sais.

Le brun se leva signifiant ainsi que la conversation était fini. C'était son passé...sa ne regardai personne. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à se reconstruire, c'était trop tôt pour en parler à quelqu'un. Il en parlerais sûrement avec son partenaire, pas toute suite mais bientôt. C'était son équipier il lui confierait sa vie sans hésité et puis il avait confiance en lui. Le vert ne lui demandais jamais rien à propos de son passé et le brun appréciait cela.

Il lui en parlerai bientôt.

De toute façon ce n'étais pas quelque chose qu'il allait pouvoir caché éternellement. Il allait lui dire comme ça dans un certain sens il garderait le contrôle car il aurait choisi de lui dévoiler son passé.

Et peut-être que son équipier pourrait se décider à parler lui aussi.

Il était temps qu'il passe à autre choses...tout les deux.

Lyon, Hôpital, 18h28

Sabo était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire... Ce qu'il s'était passé se soir-là l'avait plutôt chamboulé. Il faisait peine à voir assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital son café froid dans les mains. Il ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui normalement, ou en tout cas pas si tard.

C'était pour dire à quel point il était perdu.

Il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'il c'était passé après son match au Colisée. A part de la douleur et des voix d'hommes. Il était tombé inconscient seulement quelques secondes après avoir entendu les voix.

Il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard. Il avait regarder autour de lui plutôt méfiant il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Mais il n'avait pas paniqué plus que sa après tout il n'était pas attaché se qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait partir quand il le souhaitait. Et puis ils l'avaient soigné il ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir son œil gauche mais de toute façon il avait trop mal pour tenter quoi que se soit.

_Flash-back_

_-Bonjour jeune homme._

_Un homme d'environ 40 ans venait d'entrer dans la pièce l'air maussade._

_-Qui êtes vous?_

_-Monkey D. dragon._

_Sabo déglutit il avait vaguement entendit parler de cet homme. Si on voulait avoir une petite vie normal ou simplement vivre il ne fallait pas croiser son chemin._

_-Merci de m'avoir soigner._

_-C'est Ivankov qui t'as soigner._

_-Je le remercierai alors..._

_L'homme sorti de la pièce et le blond relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Bien sûr il était heureux et reconnaissant à Monkey D. Dragon et cet Ivankov de l'avoir sauvé mais il n'en était pas moins anxieux. Après tout ces hommes étaient rechercher par interpole et lui il était en train de parler avec eux... _

_Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce à coter et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit encore sur Dragon. L'homme portait un petit plateau ou un verre d'eau et un bol de soupe reposait dessus. Sabo lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissant il ne l'avait pas dit mais il avait eu incroyablement soif tout à l'heure._

_Il prit le tableau et remercia d'un signe de tête le fugitif et commença à manger._

_-Comment te sens-tu?_

_-J'ai affreusement mal. Mais je préfère avoir mal qu'être mort._

_-Ivankov a dit que ton œil est très abîmé mais que tu gardera simplement une cicatrise._

_-Je pourrais encore voir avec cet œil?_

_-Oui._

_Sabo soupira de soulagement, il avait été très inquiet quand il avait senti que la douleur au niveau de son œil ne s'était pas estompé et avait peur que se soit parce qu'il avait perdu l'usage de cet œil gauche._

_-C'est combat son stupide. Bizarrement le fait que l'État cautionne sa ne m'étonne même pas._

_-...Beaucoup de personne meurt dans ces combats, si l'État peut se débarrasser de quelque déchet il ne vont pas se gêner. _

_Son interlocuteur prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à coter du lit où était allongé Sabo._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air bête alors pourquoi participes-tu à ces combats?_

_-Sa va peut-être vous sembler complètement stupide mais j'ai besoin d'argent et avec sa je peux en avoir une assez grande quantité assez vite. J'appartiens ou plutôt j'appartenais à une famille bourgeoise j'étais riche je ne manquais de rien. J'avais les meilleurs instituteurs tout ce que je voulais je pouvais l'avoir mais je n'était pas heureux je me sentais si seul et pas à ma place. Les riches n'arrêtais pas d'humilier et de rabaisser les plus démuni et usaient même de leurs pouvoir pour les anéantir. Je ne voulais pas faire parti de ces gens là et encore moins devenir comme eux.C'est combat sont peut-être stupide mais c'est un des seuls endroits ou je me sens moi. Je suis jugé pour ce que que je vaut et non pas parce que j'appartiens enfin appartenais à une putain de famille bourgeoise. _

_Monkey D. Dragon écoutait religieusement le blond parler à entendre sa voix il en avait besoin. Extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui même. Il était touché au moins un peu par son histoire et était soulagé de voir que malgré ce qu'il avait vécu et ce que la société voulait qu'il devienne lui avait su rester lui même. Avoir ces propres valeurs et s'y tenir._

_-Je rêve de quitter cet ville, partir et être enfin libre. J'ai vu en ce combat, le combat d'hier, une sorte de ticket de sorti. Il soupira et quand il recommença à parler sa voix tremblait légèrement et il se maudit pour sa n'en peux plus. Les gens souffrent et personne ne fait rien. Les gens qui s'en censés aidé les plus démunis passe leurs temps à se cacher derrière des excuses toutes faites. Ceux qui ne peuvent plus s'en sortir entre dans des gangs et se mettent à voler et tuer juste pour un peu d'argent. Le gens souffrent, tout le monde le sait et personnes ne fait rien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir quitter cet enfer et vivre dans un ''monde'' ou on serait enfin libre._

_Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire une larmes coula sur sa joue il renifla et s'essuya rapidement les yeux._

_-Tu te trompes mon garçon._

_-C-commentaire ça?_

_-Je fais parti de l'Armée Révolutionnaire._

_Sabo n'étais pas bête il avait déjà entendu parler de cette organisation mais personne n'avait vraiment su si elle exister vraiment ou si c'était juste des élucubrations de gens bizarre._

_-Sérieusement!?_

_Dragon fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas habitué à se genre de réaction. Ce jeune homme ne cessait de l'impressionner._

_-Comment t'appelles tu?_

_-Euh ... Sabo._

_-Sabo voudrais-tu rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire?_

_Fin flash-back_

C'est à se moment la que le blond sorti de sa rêverie. Il n'arrêtait pas de repensé à se qu'il c'était passé ce jour là, sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre au chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'on prenait à la légère. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère après tout c'était pour lui rendre visite qu'il était venu ici.

Arrivé devant le porte de la chambre 501 il n'entendit aucun bruit et il en fut assez soulagé il détestait venir quand sa mère été réveillé. C'est avec un soulagement assez conséquent qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il se figea d'effroi à peine la porte complètement ouverte.

La chambre était vide.

Il n'y avait rien, comme si personne n'avait jamais été ici.

Une infirmière qui passait par la aperçu le jeune homme complètement tétaniser devant une porte de chambre vide.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, est ce que je peux vous aidez?

Le blonds mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait. Et quand il réalisa enfin que c'était une infirmière qui lui posait une question il en profita pour l'interroger.

-La femme qui était dans cette chambre...ou est t-elle?

L'infirmerie aborda une mine assez triste et mal à l'aise.

-Est que vous étiez un membres de sa famille? Si ce n'est pas le cas je ne...Monsieur ou allez-vous?

Sabo ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait parler de sa mère au passé et il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. En langage courant sa voulais dire qu'elle n'était plus là.

Elle était morte...

OoOoO

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il était assis sur un banc près de l'hôpital. Il était bouleversé mais pas triste, il ne pensait pas que la mort de sa mère aurait ce genre de conséquence sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était complètement perdu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais sur le moment sa lui semblait la chose à faire.

Alors il prit son portable et appela son frère.

-Ace ...

-Sabo?

-Ouais c'est moi je...

-Espèce de p'tit connard!

-Quoi?

-Tu me donne pas de nouvelles pendant je sais pas combien de temps et la tu m'appelle et fais comme si de rien était!

-Je t'ai envoyer un message pour te dire que j'allais bien et de ne pas t'inquiéter. On en reparla quand on se reverra ok?

-Non. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi. T'est vraiment qu'un petit connard égoïste.

-...Va te faire foutre Ace.

-C'est déjà fait!

Et ces sur ces mots qu'il raccrocha. Et Sabo pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que sa mère était morte ou parce qu'il venait de se disputer avec Ace.

Paris, Appt de Sanji, 23h01

Sanji ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé qu'aujourd'hui. Tout ses soucis allaient enfin pouvoir disparaître, et il allait pouvoir par la même occasion reprendre une vie un peu près normale.

Il adorait son travail bien sur mais la perspective d'arrêter de faire des heures supplémentaires tout les soirs le soulageait quelques peu.

Il allait avoir plus de temps pour lui, notamment pouvoir enfin dormir sept heures d'affilés.

Il allait pouvoir revoir ces amis et par revoir il entendait bien sur pouvoir passer un après-midi avec eux.

Mais le meilleur restait sûrement le fait de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec sa belle.

Après quelques semaines, mois peut-être il ne savait plus, le Baratie avait enfin embauché un nouveau cuistot. Bon bien sur il lui faudrait quelques temps pour le former et que le nouveau cuisinier s'habitue à travailler au Baratie mais bon il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec se genre de détails.

Son couple n'allait pas bien, n'allait pas bien du tout même et il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Non il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il prit une grande inspiration et sorti de la voiture. Il aurait voulu annoncer à Nami dés maintenant la bonne nouvelle mais bon elle devait déjà dormir et il n'allait pas la réveiller juste pour sa.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de leur appartement et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruits en refermant la porte. Mais quand il entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre il fit un peu moins attention après tout Nami était déjà réveillé. Mais bon il était tout de même tard alors il devait faire attention ne serais-ce que pour les voisins.

D'habitude elle dormait à cette heure là, mais ce n'était sûrement pas Sanji qui allait se plaindre il pourrait discuter un peu et même se câliner avant de dormir. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'à la chambre mais il s'arrêta à environ 1m30 de la chambre.

Il avait entendus des voix.

Nami n'était pas seule.

Et le pire c'est qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix d'homme.

_Il se souvenait encore très distinctement de sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille. Luffy, Ussop et Nami était venu manger au Baratie. Le blond s'était encore disputé avec Zeff et était venu servir en salle pour '' prendre un peu l'air '' et c'était la qui l'avait rencontrer. Elle était magnifique. Sa avait été le coup de foudre._

Il se rapprocha tout doucement de la chambre comme si il avait peur de se brûler. Il avait peut-être mal entendu ou alors c'était peut-être le frère de Nami.

_Il lui avait tout de suite fait son numéro de charme mais on ne pouvait pas dire que sa avait marché. C'était même tout le contraire, la jolie rousse restait ouverte à ces proposition mais les retournait contre lui et se servait un peu du pauvre blond. Et puis il avait appris à se connaître par l'intermédiaire de Luffy. Ils étaient ensuite devenu amis mais Sanji continuait d'éprouver de fort sentiments pour la rousse._

Son frère? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait Nami n'avait pas de frère. Mais sa lui faisait moins de mal de se dire sa que de regarder la vérité en face. Si seulement sa pouvait être vrai. Il avança un peu plus et pu entendre des gloussements et des petits rires plus nettement à présent.

_Malgré toutes ces tentatives Nami avait continuer à le repousser puis il avait eu son accident et tout avait changer. Elle était venu le voir en pleurant il ne l'avait jamais vu comme sa et sa lui avait déchirer le cœur. _

_Elle s'en voulait car si il était mort il aurait regretter les dernière année de sa vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait après tout Sanji avait passé pratiquement tout son temps à lui courir après et elle, elle se servait juste de lui gentiment bien sur mais elle se servait de lui tout de même. Alors elle avait décider de lui donner une chance après tout il était gentil, avait de l'argent et plutôt bel homme._

Maintenant il était assez près pour les entendre parler et cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal au cœur. Malgré la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine il ouvrit la porte.

Il se figea d'effroi en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre. Le cri de Nami ne réussi même pas à lui refaire prendre pieds.

-San ... Sanji.

Elle était a peine vêtu et le blond qui l'accompagnait également ne laissant aucun doute sur se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait oser faire sa dans leur propres chambre... Il ne pouvait supporter sa plus longtemps, il serra les poings et commença à courir. Il entendit Nami se précipiter derrière lui mais ne ralenti pas. Il l'entendit pleurer mais là il s'en fichait complètement il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait après tout c'est elle qui l'avait tromper.

Il franchi la porte de l'appartement et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ce soir quelque chose venait de se briser en lui...

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

Le vert se leva et se mit face au blond qui peinait à garder la tête droite il voulait vraiment aller dormir ou alors vomir...

Il attrapa Sanji par la taille et le colla à lui ce qui eu pour effets immédiat de le réveiller .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous tête de gazon!?

-J'ai gagné je fais donc ce que je veux.

Sanji était dégoûté comment il avait pu oublier que ce mec était gay et qu'en plus il l'avait ouvertement maté un peu plus tôt. Aussi mortifié sois t-il il ne pouvait rien faire il avait perdu et il savait ce que sa voulait dire l'alcool aidant il finit pas capituler. Mais il était tout de même crispé, collé au corps athlétique du vert le fait que se soit un homme ne quittais pas son esprit une seule seconde.

Le vert posa une main sur son menton pour que le blond relève la tête, son autre main restait obstinément poser sur la taille de Sanji.

Il s'avança tout doucement Sanji pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur sa peau et eu un frisson de dégoût. Sa ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit ainsi il ferma donc les yeux dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il était juste en train de rêver et qu'il n'allait certainement pas embrasser un homme.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et à dans une semaine (normalement ) ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteure : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de one piece ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à Eiichiro Oda je les empruntes le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort et de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Remarque : Je remercie ceux qui on ajouté '' d'un baiser sur tes lèvres '' en alerte. ^^

yukiko hyuga-chan: C'est pas grave mais j'ai vachement douté sur le coup ^^' . Pour Law son passé ne sera pas dévoiler tout de suite mais plutôt au moment ou Joker entrera vraiment en jeu. Effectivement pauvre Sanji et en plus il va pas s'en remettre de sitôt ^^.

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 6 parti 2<p>

Montreuil, Manoir de Kaya, 24 mai 2013, 23h22

Numéro X n'avait pas eu trop de mal à entrer dans le manoir, il avait beau être un très bon mercenaire la sécurité laisser tout de même à désirer. Il regarda d'un œil expert la pièce où il se trouvait, le salon sûrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens qui avaient de l'argent se sentaient le besoin de faire un étalage de leurs richesses. Mais bon il n'allait pas se plaindre sa l'évitait de chercher ou de devoir forcer des coffres-forts ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort tout ça de toute façon.

Il ouvrit son sac et commença à faire son shopping improviser. Il prit seulement des bijoux, les tableaux n'allaient certainement pas rentrer dans son sac et puis il n'allait pas passer inaperçu avec des tableaux aussi chers et aussi gros. Il irait voir en haut tout à l'heure pour tout ce qui était liquide. Il espérait trouver une assez grosse somme sa l'aiderait à payer sa dette.

Le vert afficha un sourire goguenard il venait de mettre la main sur un assez gros diamant. Pas de liquide ou plutôt il n'avait pas réussi à forcer le coffre. Il aurait pu donner un coup de feu pour l'ouvrir mais le bruit aurait sûrement réveillé tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de " retourner " la maison pour faire croire à un cambriolage, il ne lui restait plus qu'à casser une vitre avant de partir plus tard, il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre ou dormait l'homme qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tuer.

Arrivé au deuxième étage il marcha doucement vers la porte tout au fond du couloir en faisant attention au moindre bruit qu'il pourrait entendre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et prit bien le soin de la refermer. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit et s'arrêta quand Kuro ouvrit les yeux. Le mercenaire sort tout de suite son arme et la pointa en direction de sa victime lui intimant par sa geste de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le major d'homme n'était pas bête il n'avait aucune chance surtout que ces armes était rangé dans son armoire fermer à clé à plus de 5 mètres de lui. Il allait coopérer et gagner du temps et le moment venu il tuerai cet espèce d'imbécile qui osait le menacer avec un flingue.

Le vert lui lança des menottes et le major d'homme les mit sans protester, s'il croyait que des menottes suffirait à l'arrêter.

Le vert le retourna sans ménagement sur le lit après que celui-ci se soit mit les menottes.

-Écoute moi bien car je ne me repaîtrait pas. Je suis venu te tuer à toi de voir si tu veux souffrir ou pas.

La voix du mercenaire glaça le dos du major d'homme apparemment il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui.

Zoro empoigna l'homme qu'il poussa son ménagement vers la porte avant de presser son arme dans le dos de Kuro. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda si les couloirs était vide ou si il s'était déjà fait repérer. Ne voyant personne il avança jusqu'au rez de chaussez en traînant son fardeau avec lui. Il s'arrêta au salon et se recula de sa victime.

-Qui t'envoie?

Le vert se contenta de pointa l'arme sur la tête du major d'homme.

-Je ne sais pas combien on te paye mais je peux te donner le double! La famille de Kaya a beaucoup d'argent et cette petite sotte me fait entièrement confiance. Elle ne remarqua même pas si je lui prends de l'argent.

Mais le mercenaire ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ce type était pitoyable. Il tira et la balle toucha la jambe puis il tira une deuxième fois et fit bien attention de viser le plus près possible du cœur possible. Il rangea l'arme dans le sac ou était les bijoux et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'entrée ouvrit la porte et cassa une vitre depuis l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite le personnel du manoir avait déjà dû se réveillé.

Cette mission c'était plutôt bien passer. Il avait merveilleusement réussi à faire croire à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourner. Il avait tirer à des endroits stratégiques même si l'ambulance arrivait à temps Kuro perdrait trop de sang et décéderai avant d'atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il eut un petit rire sardonique avant de sauter sur sa moto garer un peu plus loin et de filer dans la nuit. Il avait réussi sa mission!

Paris, Sabaody, le 25 mai 2013, 01:32

Sanji ne c'était jamais senti aussi pitoyable que maintenant. Il était parti tellement vite de l'appartement qu'il n'avait pas pris son portefeuille, ni sa veste et encore moins ses chaussures.

Il avait couru pendant presque une heure, il n'avait jamais été aussi endurant d'ailleurs. Puis quand la colère s'était estompée il s'arrêta essoufflé et eut de la peine en voyant dans quel état déplorable il se trouvait.

Comment ça avait pu arriver...enfaîte non il ne valait pas mieux se poser ce genre de question il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir encore plus de preuve sur le fait que la belle rousse ne l'avait sans doute jamais aimé...Et puis maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de la situation il avait vraiment froid et mal aux pieds aussi. Mais bon encore heureux qu'il n'est marché sur aucun bout de verre jusque-là. Bizarrement malgré toute la tristesse et la force avec laquelle son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il avait l'impression de saigner il n'avait pas versé une seule goutte de larmes depuis le moment ou il avait surpris Nami le tromper à maintenant.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il n'était pas un de ces machos qui disaient que les vrais hommes eux ne pleuraient pas de toute façon. Mais il ne pleurait pas tout le temps non plus quand même!

En parlant de sa il se souvenait que Nami pleurait quand il était parti. Il avait fait pleurer Nami... Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'un gentleman telle que lui mais il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Elle souffrait? Et alors lui aussi souffrait et sûrement plus qu'elle. Il se sentait tellement humilié et nul il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi elle lui avait fait ça...

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure qu'il était arriver au Sabaody. Shakky l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux mais n'avait rien dit il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant il ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer pourquoi il était si minable.

Il était venu ici parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui demanderais rien ce qui n'aurais sûrement pas était le cas si il avait été chez un de ces amis ou collègue. Shakky lui avait prêter des chaussures, des basket et un manteau.

-Ressers-moi un verre s'il te plaît, Shakky.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu Sanji.

Sanji lui fit un sourire langoureux.

-Tu exagères je n'ai bu que deux verres. Il eut un petit rire désabusé. S'il te plaît.

-Boire pour noyer ton chagrin ne t'aidera pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Shakky lui fit un petit sourire contrit elle le savait mais elle avait quand même souhaitée essayer. Elle avait pensé qu'avec un peu d'alcool il parlerait plus facilement mais apparemment il n'était pas assez saoul. Et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le faire boire davantage. Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'entrée, elle avait un client.

Un client assez particulier...un homme aux cheveux verts elle ne voyait pas sa souvent. Elle hésitait à lui dire qu'elle allait fermer ou plutôt bientôt fermer mais Sanji n'allait sûrement pas partir de sitôt alors autant servir le jeune homme.

-Bonsoir.

Il avait une voix assez grave qui fit frissonner Sanji sans qu'il ne veuille. Le vert s'installa juste à côté de lui et commanda une bonne bière.

-Excusez-moi pourriez-vous me donner l'adresse du bar?

Shakky hocha la tête et écrivit l'adresse du bar sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Le vert envoya alors rapidement un message et se remit à boire sa boisson.

-Shakky j'attends toujours mon verre...

-Pour toi ce sera de l'eau!

-Pourquoi!? Le blond était mortifié, de l'eau et puis quoi encore!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que dans ton état...

-Je tiens très bien l'alcool!

Il entendit un petit rire à coter de lui appartement à son voisin qui se moquait de lui.

-Un problème?

À la question du blond le vert arrêta de rire et détailla son vis-à-vis. À part ses sourcils en vrilles, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, corps absolument parfait il était tout à fait normal.

Sanji frissonna malgré lui, il n'avait rien manqué de l'examen que le vert venait d'effectuer sur sa personne et Ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Ce mec venait de le reluquer! Il était que deux clients dans ce bar et comme par hasard il se ramassait un gay qui le reluquait...

-Rien.

-Te fou pas de moi si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu te moquer! Fichue tête de cactus!

Le vert failli s'étouffer à ces mots, Sanji quand à lui abordait un sourire fier.

-La ferme sourcils en vrilles!

-Espèce de...!

-Bon sa suffit vous deux.

Shakky s'était interposée entre eux deux, si sa continuais il allait se battre.

-Tu as raison ma belle il ne faut pas que je me mette dans des états pareils pour un gamin!

-Peut-être mais en attendant le gamin peut boire de l'alcool lui. Il montra sa bière à moitié vide pour accentuer ses propos.

La brune prit Sanji en pitié quand celui-ci lui fit ses yeux larmoyants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tête de gazon se foutre de lui comme ça. Il en valait de son honneur! Alors la brune lui servit un margarita. Le blond la remercia poliment mais avec tout de même un sourire séducteur.

-C'est qui le gamin maintenant?

Le vert afficha un air incrédule il ne comprenait pas vraiment ou le blond voulait en venir.

- Les bières c'est pour les petits joueur sa! Les vrai hommes, c'est à dire les gentlemans boivent des cocktails.

-Dixit le mec qui a bu deux verres et qui est déjà bourré.

-Je ne suis pas bourré! Je suis même sûr que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi tête de cactus!

-Rêve toujours sourcils en vrilles!

Le blond et le vert se fixaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux. La brune essaya d'intervenir une fois encore mais sa tentative mourut dans l'œuf cette fois-ci.

-Faisant un concours alors. Proposa Sanji

-Okay. 2 bières s'il vous plaît.

-Je vais bientôt fermer alors je...

-Ne t'inquiète ma douce Shakky je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra aussi longtemps avec tout ce qu'il c'est déjà mit dans le gosier. Enfin pour lui sa doit être beaucoup.

Shakky soupira et leur servi leurs bières de toute façon à troisième ils seraient complètement bourrés.

Ils étaient maintenant à la quatrième bière le vert était toujours aussi frais qu'un gardon mais Sanji peinait lamentablement à finir sa bière. Il se força toutefois à la finir il ne voulait surtout pas perdre contre se type.

-T'as des couilles...

-Bien sûr tu ma pris pour qui!?

-Pour pimenter un peu le jeu on a qu'a dire que le gagnant pourra demander tout ce qu'il veut au perdant.

-Comme quoi?

-De l'argent dans la limite du possible, des trucs stupide genre se raser la tête ou sortir tout nu je sais pas sa dépend de ton imagination.

Sanji jubilait s'il gagnait ce qui allait arriver foi de Sanji, il allait demander comme gage qu'il coupe ces horribles cheveux verts.

Il se dépêcha d'acquiescer et le jeu repris.

-Sanji maintenant sa suffit!

Ils étaient maintenant à leur 8ème bières, le blonds peinait à garder ses yeux ouvert et il était parti vomir a la 5ème bière mais il avait quand même voulu continué.

Shakky avait un regard réprobateur le blond savait que maintenant c'était fini pour lui. Il soupira et reposa sa bière à moitié vide. Il allait avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain ou plutôt tout à l'heure.

- Tu arrêtes?

-...On peut dire sa.

-Alors je gagne. Je peux avoir la récompense maintenant?

-Franchement je ne suis pas vraiment en états pour les gages stupides ou autres truc en tout genres.

-Tu n'auras rien à faire.

-Ah...bah ok vas-y comme sa je suis débarrassé.

Le vert se leva et se mit face au blond qui peinait à garder la tête droite il voulait vraiment aller dormir ou alors vomir...

Il attrapa Sanji par la taille et le colla à lui ce qui eut pour effets immédiats de réveiller le blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu fout tête de gazon!?

-J'ai gagné je fais donc ce que je veux.

Sanji était dégoûté comment il avait pu oublier que ce mec était gay et qu'en plus il l'avait ouvertement maté un peu plus tôt. Aussi mortifié soit t-il il ne pouvait rien faire il avait perdu et il savait ce que ça voulait dire l'alcool aidant il finit par capituler. Mais il était tout de même crispé, collé au corps athlétique du vert le fait que ce soit un homme ne quittait pas son esprit une seule seconde.

Le vert posa une main sur son menton pour que le blond relève la tête, son autre main restait obstinément poser sur la taille de Sanji.

Il s'avança tout doucement Sanji pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur sa peau et eut un frisson de dégoût. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer il ferma donc les yeux dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il était juste en train de rêver et qu'il n'allait certainement pas embrasser un homme.

Il attendit...et attendit sans que rien ne se passe et quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux il vit le vert se reculer et regarder à l'entrée. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer et cette personne n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il était brun, grand et mince l'air renfrogné et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit pour que je vienne te chercher et je te trouve avec '' ça ''. Il fit un vague signe de tête pour désigner le blond celui-ci rougit sous l'insinuation sous adjacente. Tu compte pas le ramener au moins j'espère?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas j'avais fini. On peut y aller. Et ils partirent comme si de rien était.

Sanji quant à lui se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. C'est ce qui s'appelait être sauvé par le gong.

-Dommage j'aurais aimé te voir l'embraser. Fit Shakky moqueuse.

Elle s'attira d'ailleurs un regards meurtrier du blond.

Lyon, usine désinfecté, 02h27

Ace se faisait un sang d'encre pour son petit frère, encore une fois...

Il reconnaissait qu'il c'était peut-être mal conduit tout à l'heure quand celui-ci l'avait appeler mais il n'était pas le seul fautif.

Sabo avait disparut une semaine. Une semaine! Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux qu'a faire que l'appeler comme si il ne c'était rien passer.

Bien sûr Sabo lui avait envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne l'avait fait que le 3eme jour entre temps il avait eu bien le temps de s'en faire pour le blond.

Il soupira il réglerait sa plus tard quand il rentrerait à l'orphelinat.

-Père pourquoi nous avez-vous réuni ?

-Chaque chose en son temps Ace.

Barbe Blanche avait réuni '' sa famille '' pour une réunion mais ne leur avait pas encore donner les motifs de celle-ci. Le brun commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter il était tard et si Père n'avait rien à leur dire il aimerait bien aller se coucher!

Mais bon maintenant qu'il était là autant en profiter, il se resservi encore en pizza et en boisson en écoutant ces frères parler de je ne sais quoi.

-Mes fils i...

Barbe Blanche eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un jeune homme âgé d'à peine 18 ans entra avec fracas dans l'usine.

-Père, Père nous avons un gros problèmes!

Le pauvre garçon était essoufflé et vu son air le problème semblait vraiment grave. Tout le monde c'étaient tu attendant les instructions.

-Calme toi fils! Assieds toi et raconte moi ce qu'il se passe.

-La police! Le grand moustachu fronça les sourcils. Ils arrivent et ils sont plusieurs! Ils sont venu nous arrêter...

-La police ne peut pas nous arrêter ell... Commença Ace.

-Si c'était le cas il n'y aurait pas au moins 20 voitures de poulets à nos trousse!

Barbe Blanche se leva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Ces fils étaient pris au dépourvu la cohue commençait à s'installer il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

-Calmez-vous! Vous devez tous partirent avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Certains voulaient protester mais il les fit taire d'un signe de la main avant de continuer. Certains d'entre vous ont un casiers judiciaires et son même rechercher par la police si ils vous trouvent ici ils vous arrêterons tous, mais si je suis seul ils ne feront rien. Il n'ont jamais pu m'arrêter car il n'avait jamais eu de véritable preuves m'incriminant ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va changer. Je ne sais pas comment il l'ont su mais il on du apprendre qu'on avait une réunion ce soir dans l'entrepôt et on décidé de arrêter.

-Père on ne peut pas vous laisser les affrontés tous seul!

-Oui il a raison.

Certain acquiescèrent et certain protestèrent au propos du patriarche pour pouvoir rester ici.

-C'est un ordre. Il avait parler du voix calme mais cela suffit à calmer tout le monde. Leurs père leur avaient donner un ordre et ils se devaient d'obéir.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'entrepôt après un dernier au revoir. Ils étaient tous inquiet pour leurs père mais avait confiance en lui, il était fort et la police ne l'aurait pas.

OoOoO

Une quinzaine de minutes c'était écoulé depuis que ces fils avaient quitté l'entrepôt. Edward Newgate sirotait tranquillement sa bière quand l'amiral commandant en chef Sakazuki plus connu sous le nom de Aikanu entra avec ces hommes.

-Aikanu.

-Barbe Blanche.

Le commandant était contrarier il pensait intervenir en pleine réunion de bandit mais au lieu de sa il tombait sur Barbe Blanche seul buvant de la bière.

-Que me vaut une telle visite?. Continua le plus vieux.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ou sont-ils!?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sous la colère le commandant renversa un meuble à côté de lui. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui! Et à voir le sourire qu'abordait le plus vieux c'est ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire tu peux partir.

-Tu crois peut-être que tu t'en sortira toujours mais ce n'est pas le cas. La justice gagne toujours. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Je ne demande qu'a voir sa Aikanu.

Les policier à coter regardaient la scène ne sachant pas quoi faire il n'avait jamais vu personne parler ainsi au commandant. Et puis il y avait cette tension entre eux qui était si forte qu'ils auraient pu la toucher.

-Allons-y! Les policier avaient suivi leur commandant aussitôt eu t-il prononcé ces mots ils n'avaient pas envie de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Barbe Blanche eu un sourire goguenard en voyant son vieil ennemi quitter l'entrepôt. Cette homme était pire qu'un chien qui aurait la rage, autant dire qu'il était content de s'en être débarrassé. Il espérait juste ne pas le voir avant un très long moments. Cependant il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ce moment allait certainement arriver plus vite qui ne le voudrait. Il soupira et jeta sa bière il se faisait tard le sommeil commençait à le gagner. Il n'était plus tout jeune il valait mieux qu'il rentre se reposer. De plus si son infirmière apprenait qu'il veillait tard et qu'en plus il buvait un peu trop il allait sûrement se faire passer un sacré savon.

Il se leva et tituba un peu, oh oui il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête la boisson au moins quelque temps du moins.

Mais soudain le temps s'arrêta.

Une grande douleur le submergea comme si on lui enfonçait une tige de métal brûlant dans l'abdomen.

Une balle.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

Il se retourna et aperçut une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien et soudain la lumière se fut. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la police est eu vent de leur petite réunion et surtout qu'il connaissent l'endroit. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose ne serait-ce qu'un mot mais à peine eu t-il ouvert la bouche que d'autre coup de feu retentirent. Il fut touché plusieurs fois mais resta debout tel un valeureux guerrier. Dans l'entrepôt on entendait plus que les coup de feu et des rires qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

-J'étais sur que ce bon à rien de Aikanu aurait trouver le moyen de ne pas saisir la chance de t'arrêter même si elle lui étais servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Il rigola une dernière fois a ce moment là Newgate cru que c'était le diable en personne tellement il était démoniaque. Après un dernier regard le brun parti avec ces hommes laissant le vieil homme s'effondrer au sol.

Il souffrait le martyr et perdait beaucoup de sang.

Il allait mourir et le savait.

Il prit alors son portable et composa un numéro.

Il attendit quelque sonnerie et puis son interlocuteur décrocha.

-Allô?

Il devait le faire. Il devait lui dire la vérité.

-ACE ...

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre<p>

-Allô?

-ACE ...

-Père...! Il se leva et fit quelque pas dans le chambre anxieux. Vous allez bien?

-Je crains que non fils. Il eut une violente quinte de toux. Je vais mourir Ace.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur sa tête. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. Son frère fut aussitôt debout à coter de lui, lui demandant muettement qu'est ce qui se passait. Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à assimilé ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'appelle une ambulance et j'arri...

-Non! C'est trop tard. Tais toi et écoute moi.

Ace acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone et que son Père ne pouvait pas le voir et prononça alors un petit oui qui fondit le cœur du blond. Il prit ensuite le soin de s'asseoir sur le lit suivit toute suite après du plus jeune.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important mon fils.

-Je vous écoute Père.

-C'est à propos de ton père...

-M-mon père? Vous le connaissez?

* * *

><p>Et voilà bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne vacance et courage à ceux qui travaillent ;)<p>

À dans deux semaines


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteure : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de one piece ainsi que ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à Eiichiro Oda je les empruntes le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Couples : ( Petit récapitulatif des couples histoires de pouvoir se repérer ) Usopp/Kaya, Sanji/Nami ( même si tout le monde à compris que c'est fini à moins que... ^^' ) Cavendish/Nami. Les couples principaux vont bientôt arriver normalement.

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile surtout quand on grandi dans un monde ou tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement dans un monde ou la loi du plus fort et de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Réponses aux commentaires :

hyuga Yukiko-chan: Ah sorry ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement ;). Après tout sa aurait été quelque peu dommage que leur premier baiser se passe comme ça non? Barbe Blanche n'est pas encore mort. ( qu'est ce que je raconte c'est évident qu'il va mourir ;) ) C'est vrai que ces dommage mais j'avais besoin ou plutôt Ace avait besoin d'un petit '' truc '' pour l'aider à prendre sa décision. Tu auras plus de précision dans se chapitre ^^. Merci j'ai passé un bon noël j'espère que tu as aussi passé de bonne fête. :)

Iphanna : Que de compliment! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire merci beaucoup x). C'est vrai que mon histoire me demande beaucoup de temps, d'imagination et de travail ( j'ai un cahier rempli d'idée et tout j'ai dû en acheter un autre tellement y avait plus de place ). Sabo, Ace, Luffy et Law sont des personnages que j'apprécie et écrire sur eux est vraiment super! J'ai d'ailleurs tendance à mettre du '' sama '' après leur prénom. C'est vrai qu'a chaque fois j'appréhende au moment de poster de nouveau chapitre j'arrête pas de me dire '' est ce qu'il est bien ? Et utile aussi ^^. Tu as eu la même réaction que ma sœur par rapport a Margaret et à ce qu'elle a fait avec Joker. Moi aussi je n'aime pas Nami dans le manga et je lis des fanfic sur mon portable ( c'est tellement plus pratique ) le monde est petit! Personnellement je me voyais pas faire coucher Law avec ces filles sa cassait trop son image il faut qu'il se préserve le moment venu pour une certaine personnes x). Nami n'a pas de frère c'est Sanji qui se dit ça tellement il était désespéré de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il se passait...le pauvre. Zoro va dans le bar surtout pour demander son chemin ( lui et le sens de l'orientation... ^^') il boit en attendant Law, qui arrive au mauvais moment d'ailleurs. Franchement je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri x) ''Mais il devait puer de la gueule, ils ont 8 verres de bières quand même! '' A ça je vais dire...euh puisqu'il on tout les deux bu il vont pas trop réaliser que c'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour s'embrasser ^^'. Et puis je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais dans les film ou truc dans le genre ils ont jamais se genre de problème ;). Cavendish et Nami...je suis d'accord avec toi il mérite mieux mais Nami lui apporte quelque chose dont il a '' besoin '' alors... ( tu verras plus tard ). Pour les couples tu vas être déçus car on va pas trop les voir dans se chapitre mais j'espère qu'il va quand même te plaire ^^.

AllinaWina : Encore une adepte de Ace ! :) Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Euh...la pression...un peu ^^'. Non mais d'un côté c'est bien sa me pousse à faire mieux. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira.

Mugi : Je me souviens avoir passer des heures ( non j'exagère ) sur mon résumé je voulais qu'il donne envie aux autres de lire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' ou ne serais-ce qui jeté un coup d'œil. Contente que mes chapitres soient assez '' bon '' pour te donner envie de poursuivre j'espère que se sera le cas encore longtemps :)

JR : Je suis contente que tu es poster une review ^^' . C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique le portable que l'ordi pour lire au lit perso je fais aussi pareil. Alors pour les chapitres le premier était pour situer le contexte et présenter l'histoire donc je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la longueur. Mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus il sont long à partir du chapitre 11 ( je crois ) ils font presque le double ^^. J'avais des doutes sur le fait d'avoir un peu près réussi à reproduire le caractère des personnages mais bon apparemment ça va un peu près ;)

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaire je suis contente de voir que mon histoire intéresse quelques personnes Vos commentaire m'on motivé pour terminer ce chapitre plus vite. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux de suivre '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... ''.

Bonne année en avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres Chapitre 7<p>

Lyon, GRIS Terminal, 25 mai 2013, 03h32

Ace rentra en trombe dans l'orphelinat se fichant bien de réveiller Dadan. Il monta à l'étage en un temps-record et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sabo. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris de voir que le blond était réveillé et qu'il semblait en plus l'attendre. La lumière était éteinte ce qui faisait que la pièce n'était que peu éclairer, pourtant Ace n'eut aucun mal à voir l'air perturbé du blond. Il s'avança et alluma la lumière il eut un petit coup au cœur en voyant les yeux de Sabo. Ils étaient tout bouffis et rouges. Et cette cicatrice sur le visage de son petit frère...Il eut envie de pleurer qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé...? Il soupira il fallait vraiment qu'il discute. Il ferma la porte et vint s'installer à coté de son frère.

-On fait un peu pitié. Commença Sabo.

-Surtout toi. Fit le brun.

Le blond lui donna un petit coup de coude et le brun laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Il eut ensuite un silence pas spécialement gênant mais plutôt confortable.

-...Ma mère est morte aujourd'hui.

Ace ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Depuis que Sabo avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et était venu vivre à l'orphelinat avec lui il n'avait jamais parler de sa '' famille ''. Mais bon apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment coupé les ponts avec sa '' famille ''. Il ne lui en voulait pas s'il voulait garder contact avec sa famille c'était son droit mais bon il était tout de même assez confus après tout Sabo les détestait.

-Comment...comment tu sais ça?

Sabo ne prêta pas attention au fait que le brun lui demandait comment il avait appris sa plutôt que de lui demander comment il allait.

-J'allais lui rendre visite à l'hôpital assez souvent mais jamais longtemps. Elle était malade...très malade. Elle avait le cancer et elle est morte aujourd'hui.

-Et ça va? Enfin je veux dire comment tu le prend? Ace ne savait pas trop quoi dire il savait que dans ces cas-là il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon.

-Je sais pas. J-je ne suis pas triste je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment en tout cas pas comme un fils est censé aimer sa mère. Le brun acquiesça invitant son frère à continuer. Je ne suis pas heureux non plus. Il gigota mal à l'aise. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose enfaîte.

-Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle n'est plus là.

-Non je m'en fous c'est tout.

Ace ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il préféra changer de sujet.

-Tu étais ou pendant 8 jours?

Sabo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et voilà ils y étaient.

-Sab' je suis sérieux.

-J'ai eu un match au Colisée pour le titre. J'ai gagné d'ailleurs.

-C'est là que...tu t'es fait cette cicatrice. Il avait eu du mal à prononcer les derniers mots.

-Oui. Je suis tombé sur deux hommes qui m'ont aidé et soigné. Je suis rester là-bas plus longtemps que prévu. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir de me remettre en question et tout.

-T'aurais pas pu faire ça ici. Demanda Portgas bougon.

-S'il te plaît Ace j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-D'accord.

-Je vais partir.

Ace le regarda avec de gros yeux ne voulant pas y croire. Mais quand il plongea ces orbes onyx dans ceux noisettes de son frère il sut que ça n'avait rien d'une blague.

-Viens avec moi Ace.

Soudain le téléphone d'Ace se mit à sonner et il y répondit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

-Allô?

-ACE ...

-Père...! Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans le chambre anxieux. Vous allez bien?

-Je crains que non fils. Il eut une violente quinte de toux. Je...vais mourir Ace.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur sa tête. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. Son frère fut aussitôt debout à coté de lui, lui demandant muettement qu'est ce qui se passait. Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'appelle une ambulance et j'arri-

-Non! C'est trop tard. Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Ace acquiesça avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone et que son Père ne pouvait pas le voir et prononça alors un petit oui qui fondit le cœur du blond. Il prit ensuite le soin de s'asseoir sur le lit suivit tout de suite après du plus jeune.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important mon fils.

-Je vous écoute Père.

-C'est à propos de ton père...

-M-mon père? Vous le connaissez?

-Oui...malheureusement. Il eut de nouveau une violente quinte de toux et Ace serra la main de son frère un peu plus fort. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il lui avait pris la main. Le fait de sentir que son frère était là avec lui l'aidait grandement à affronter la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup Ace.

Il eut ensuite un petit silence, le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre a ce genre de propos.

-Mais moins qu'a ta mère. Rouge était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Tu portes son nom d'ailleurs...

À ces mots les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa mère...

-Ton père et moi étions rivaux...Il était lui aussi dans le milieu de la pègre. Il est mort d'une maladie peu après ta naissance. Ta mère compte à elle et morte après t'avoir donné la vie. Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné ils t'ont toujours aimé, fils

-Pourquoi...pourquoi me dites-vous sa?

-Je ne sais pas je me suis peut-être dit que si tu en connaissais un peu plus sur ton passé, sur tes origines sa t'aiderais à avancer. Je ne voulais pas emmener ce secret dans la tombe..

-Père je...

-Ne t'en fais pas mon fils je comprends. Roger était originaire d'Espagne mais à vécu pratiquement toute sa vie à Paris. V-va y faire un tour et découvre s'en un peu plus sur toi-même Ace. Garp pourra sûrement t'aider. Ace n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus qu'il entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Le portable de Barbe Blanche venait de rencontrer le sol avec une certaine dureté.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Barbe Blanche était mort.

Son père venait de le quitter.

Il laissa alors lui aussi tomber son cellulaire et enfouis son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

Pleura jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement...

Paris, de bar (bar de Makino), 25 mai 2013, 09h07

Vivi était une jeune fille agréable, intelligente et faisant passer les envies de ces amis avant les siens. Elle accordait vraiment beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié et encore plus à la famille. C'est pour cela que quand Nami l'avait appelée et lui avait proposée d'aller boire un café ensemble au Party Bar elle c'était dit pourquoi pas. Après tout ça faisait quelques jours qu'elles ne c'étaient plus vus, elles avaient été toutes les deux extrêmement occupées. Elle avait hâte d'être enfin en vacance!

Bien sur la jeune fille avait vite déjantée quant elle avait vu dans quel état était la rousse. Apparemment elle avait besoin de parler. Mais bizarrement la rousse n'avait toujours pas décrochée un mot et elle était déjà à sa troisième tasse de café et sachant qu'elle mettait plusieurs minutes à en finir une autant dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient là.

Heureusement Vivi était une personne patiente. Mais se fut tout de même une libération quand elle l'entendit soupirer et ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Enfin!

-Vivi...j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si horrible que ça, si?. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager à parler.

-Oh que si. C'est même pire que tout.

-Tu me fais peur Nami. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début...?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée mais avec Sanji ces dernier temps ça n'allais pas très bien...

La plus jeune s'abstint de faire une remarque mais oui elle avait remarquer qu'ils s'éloignaient quelques peu mais rien de méchant. Elle avait pensée que ça allait s'arranger mais apparemment non.

-J'ai des sentiments très fort pour lui mais...je ne l'aime pas. J'avais décidé de le quitter. Elle soupira puis bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse de café. Et puis j'ai fait la rencontre d'un homme plutôt charmant à l'université et on avait commencer à se voir. Je me sentais bien avec lui bien sûr avec Sanji aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle finit son café d'une traite et regarda Vivi tristement. Je suppose que tu vois ou je veux en venir?

-Je crois oui... Oh Nami pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Je n'avais pas prévu ça! Je...Ça c'est fait comme sa et si tu savais comment je regrette. Sanji il était si triste jamais il ne me pardonnera.

-Sanji? Comment sa Sanji?

-Ils nous a vu Vivi...

-Oh mon dieu...le pauvre il doit être anéanti. Nami acquiesça.

-Il est parti hier soir et il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. J'ai préférer attendre je me suis dit que peut être il voulait juste être seul et qu'il rentrerait après.

-Qui te dit qu'il rentrera à l'appartement? Je pense plutôt qu'il ira à l'hôtel ou autre part, il préférera sûrement te laisser l'appartement.

-Non je ne pense pas. Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie elle développa. Quand il est parti hier soir il n'a même pas prit le temps de prendre sa veste son portefeuille et encore moins ces chaussures.

Vivi ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Sanji. Elle espérait que le blond n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Nami. Il faudrait que l'on s'assure qu'il va bien pour commencer et après il faudra sans doute que tu est une bonne discussion avec lui.

-Oui tu as raison.

Il eu un petit moment de silence ou ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire puis la plus jeune repris la parole.

-Et ce garçon que tu as rencontré à la fac c'est sérieux au moins?

-Je ne sais pas...je ne sais même pas si sa va durer. Mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui Vivi. Je pense que je le regretterais si je ne faisait rien.

-Je comprends mais tu aurais tout de même pu éviter de tromper se pauvre Sanji!

-...J'espère qu'il va vite rentrer.

-Moi aussi.

Nami termina son café et Vivi son jus d'orange. Dehors la pluie commençait à tomber.

-Bon ou sinon à quoi il ressemble ce bel apollon?

Paris, Appartement des supernovae, 10h42

Numéro IV regardait tranquillement son collègue, Numéro IIX, boire un café tout en fumant son cigare. Ils se connaissaient tous entre membres de l'organisation mais ce n'était pas pour sa qu'ils s'appréciaient. Numéro IV ne détestait personne dans l'organisation mais en appréciait à peine la moitié et en faisait confiance à très peu. Heureusement Numéro IIX était venu sans sa coéquipière dieu merci. Il appréciait la jeune fille mais avait beaucoup de mal à la supporté. Trop différent...

Il se força à se concentrer sur son invité, celui-ci était toujours occupé à boire son café et fumait allègrement son cigare. Numéro IIX était un homme plutôt petit, brun et toujours habiller d'un costume italien sur mesure. Son chapeau et son cigare ne le quittait jamais comme sa petite barbe naissante. Dans l'organisation l'homme plus âgé s'occupait de tout ce qui était escroquerie et il s'y connaissait aussi dans le marché noir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons que le plus jeune l'avait appelé, son quo-équipier avait volé des objets de valeur dans le manoir et il tenait à les revendre pour se faire un peu d'argent. Il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en repensent à Numéro X. Il avait plutôt mal prit le fait de se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller le chercher parce que Monsieur était perdu! Mais si il n'y avait eu que sa, mais non il avait fallu que Monsieur boive comme un trou. Heureusement qu'il était arriver avant que les chose ne dégénère il aurait que très moyennement apprécier de voir son quo-équipier forniqué avec se blond.

Finalement ils avaient juste échangés un regard entendu et était parti sur la moto du vert malgré le fort taux d'alcoolémie qu'il avait dans le sang. Le brun ne se faisait pas de souci le vert pouvait boire l'alcool comme si c'était de l'eau et en conservant toute ces facultés. Alors conduire n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Cependant arrivé à l'appartement il lui avait tout de même passé un petit savon. Après tout le vert était parti dans un bar avec le sac contenant le butin de son méfait et pire l'arme du crime. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme sa se passait après tout Numéro X était quelqu'un d'un peu insouciant.

Puis finalement ils c'étaient couchés vers 4h du matin. Et maintenant il en était là à s'occuper des affaires du vert pendant que celui-ci dormait.

-Alors?

-Ce sont de beaux objets. Je peux en tirer un bon prix. Un très bon prix même. Il posa sa tassa.

-Très bien vends les le plus vite possible, je ne souhaite pas vraiment rester en présence d'objet qui pourrait me nuire plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et eu un petit sourire insolent.

Je vois que tu as réussi à te débarrassé de Numéro IX.

-Pour se genre de mission elle ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Le boss fera le virement sur le compte de Numéro X demain matin quand il aura reçu la confirmation du décès de Kuro. Le plus jeune ne fit que hocher la tête. Pour l'argent de revente des bijoux...

-Fais le virement directement sur son compte. Tire s'en le maximum -Comme d'habitude.

La porte de la chambre du vert s'ouvrit et il en sorti vêtu simplement de son boxer noir avec des bandes verte sur le côté. Il regarda pendant quelque instant son quo-équipier et Numéro IIX en se demandant de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parlé. Le plus vieux lui fit juste un vague signe de tête et celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon.

-Numéro IIX est venu pour les objets, il montra ce qui était sur la table, il a dit qu'il pouvait en tirer un bon prix.

-Okay. Je vais prendre une douche. Et il parti dans la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie.

-Il est toujours comme ça le matin?

-Oui. Quand il se sera entraîner et fait une petite sieste après s'être vidé une bouteille d'alcool il ira mieux, question d'habitude.

Celui au costume rigola avant d'éteindre son cigare et de se levé.

Il rangea les objets dans sa mallette en faisant extrêmement attention. Quand il voulut rangea un pendentif en or dans la mallette il vit que celui-ci était mal fermé il l'ouvrit donc pour pour voir si celui-ci était abîmé. Il fit alors tombé une petite paire de boucles d'oreille en or. Il la ramassa et l'étudia avant de la tendre au brun.

-Grade celui-ci je ne pourrai pas le vendre.

-Pourquoi? Il prit tout de même la paire de boucles d'oreille, ce n'est pas de l'or?

-Si mais elle sont trop vieil et un peu abîmé pour l'endroit auquel je pense.

Le brun ne dit rien et mit les boucles d'oreille dans sa poche il les donnerait au vert tout à l'heure.

-Bon j'y vais.

-D'accord merci.

Numéro IIX quitta alors l'appartement laissant Numéro IV seul avec le bruit de la douche en fond sonore.

Paris, Appartement de Luffy et Ussop, 14h05

Sanji était en train de s'affarer en cuisine. La cuisine était sa passion et quand il cuisinait il était dans son éléments et il ne pensait plus à rien. Même a ce qu'il c'était passé la veille que se soit avec Nami ou dans le bar de Shakky...Ou peut-être pas.

Il avait finalement mit sa fierté de côté et était venu chez Luffy et Ussop. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider il ne voulait pas vraiment déranger ces collègues et amis du travail. Il avait ensuite opté pour la solution qui lui causerait le moins de tord. Il c'était alors retrouvé à sonner à une certaine heure avancé de la nuit chez ces amis qui étaient encore au lycée heureusement que c'était le week-end...

Ussop était alors venu lui ouvrir et le fait de voir un Sanji complètement bourré sentant très fortement le vomit le réveilla sur le champ.

Mais pas assez pour avoir la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi il était la. Il l'avait laisser rentrer lui avait déposer des draps et un oreiller sur le canapé puis était reparti se couché. Mais maintenant il était complément réveillé et il voulait des réponses. Le blond avait peut-être réussi à endormir la vigilance de Luffy avec des crêpes mais lui sa allait être un peut plus difficile.

-Sanji encore!

-Oui oui, attend espèce de goinfre!

Il prit l'assiette du brun et lui déposa une dizaine de crêpes dessus avant de mettre un peu de miel et de le lui rendre.

-Merchi! Sanji lui donna un léger coup sur la tête.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine mal élevé!

Le blond se posa ensuite avec eux sur la table de la cuisine et avaler son aspirine ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Beurk...

-Pour la gueule de bois? Demanda le frisé.

-Euh...oui. J'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson hier.

-Nami ne devait pas être très contente. Répondit Luffy avec une petite grimace en soutient au blond.

-C'est pour ça que t'est là?

Le blond haussa juste les épaules. Ussop voulut continuer mais son portable se mit à sonner.

-Kaya ça va? Justement je pensais à toi je me...

- _Ussop ..._

-...

-_Je..._ Elle renifla bruyamment et il sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

-Kaya qu'est ce qui se passe?

-_J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît...je.._.

-Calme-toi et dis moi ce qui se passe.

-_Klahadoll est mort. Il à été assassiné...! _

Le brun ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça il tomba lourdement sur sa chaise et ces amis le regardait bizarrement attendant une réponse.

-D-d'accord...calme toi j'arrive. Tu as appeler la police?

_-Oui...j'avais aussi appeler une ambulance mais c'était déjà trop tard._

-J'arrive!

Il raccrocha et commença à s'agiter courant partout pour retrouver ces affaires.

-Ussop qu'est ce qui se passe avec Kaya?

-...Klahadoll à été assassiné. Il-il faut que j'y aille elle a besoin de moi...

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et le frisé parti aussitôt.

Lyon, base des supernovae, 18h45

Le boss de l'organisation buvait comme à son habitude son saké, un très bon saké d'ailleurs. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il broyait du noir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ces habitude de se morfondre mais il était en pleine période de deuil.

Après tout il venait de perdre un vieil ami...

Il avait été dévasté quand Gold était mort, l'homme avait était son mentor et son modèle plus jeune. Et aujourd'hui encore il le respectait énormément. Il n'avait pas de relation vraiment amicale avec Barbe Blanche mais la nouvelle de sa mort l'avait tout de même fortement peiné. Ils étaient de veille connaissance qui buvait un verre de saké de temps en temps en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il soupira maintenant il devra boire de plus en plus souvent tout seul.

Un faible coup à la porte interrompu ses pensés.

-Entrez.

Numéro IX entra et vint s'asseoir à son bureau sans que celui-ci le lui autorise.

La mercenaire était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à l'étrange chevelure rose. Elle avait beau manger comme dix elle restait néanmoins mince. Sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa force. Elle avait beau être la seule femme de l'organisation elle ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds et accomplissait toujours ces missions avec brio.

-Vous m'avez fait appelez?

-Oui. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Tu veux boire du saké?

-Je préférerais de la bonne bouffe!

Le boss rigola franchement cette fois ci, mais il se reprit vite.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Elle hocha la tête. C'est une mission de protection.

-De protection?

Elle était plutôt abasourdi la protection ne faisait pas vraiment parti des missions qu'effectuait l'organisation. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

-Oui. Tu effectueras cette mission avec Numéro X.

-Numéro X!?

-Un problème?

-Oh s'il vous plaît boss se type est stupide!

-Il a un fort potentiel et est digne de confiance. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui il à toujours réussi ces missions.

-Ce n'est pas sa le problème boss. Il est inconscient et ne se rend pas compte du danger. Et on est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde non plus.

-Je comprends mais je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour l'encourager. Malheureusement ça ne semblait pas vraiment marché, bon tant pis.

Numéro IX se renfrogna ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Numéro X mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait elle avait une migraine carabinée et elle avait encore plus faim après.

-Cette mission de protection en quoi consistera t-elle?

-Toi et Numéro X allait devoir rentrer en contact avec le colis. Tu te renseignera sur son entourage pour être sur qu'il ne risque aucun risque à se niveau là. Numéro X doit être proche d'eux pour pouvoir le protéger dans n'importe quel circonstance et toi tu veilleras sur lui de loin et assistera Numéro X s'il rencontre des complications. Des questions?

-Comment se nomme la personnes qu'on doit protéger?

-Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

Le capitaine Smoker était assis derrière son bureau et observait d'un œil distrait le rapport du légiste sur la mort de l'icône de la mafia française. Le capitaine Smoker était un homme très perspicace dont il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Il avait également une très bonne intuition et son intuition lui disait de se méfier de l'assassinat de Barbe Blanche. Pour lui ce n'était pas qu'un simple règlement de compte entre bandit.

-Tashigi que donne le rapport du légiste pour Kuro?

La jeune femme fouilla dans les papier qui était posé sur la table remis ses lunettes et commença à lire.

-...Abattu de deux balle un à la poitrine et un a l'estomac. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais le temps que l'ambulance arrive il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Il ne porte aucun signe de violence physique.

-Il ne s'est pas défendu.

-Il-il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de se défendre.

-Ne sois pas bête Tashigi! Kuro n'était pas un simple major d'homme il aurait du pouvoir se défendre contre un simple voleur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

Au sujet des révélations de Barbe Blanche sur le père de Ace il lui as dit juste le minimum était donné qu'il était en train de mourir il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en dire beaucoup ^^'. Ace aura l'occasion d'en apprendre plus un peu plus tard.

J'aimerai vous dire à dans une semaine mais je préfère dire deux pour être plus sûr qu'il n'y est pas de retard ^^ et que vous n'attendiez pas pour rien.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Noté: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Couples : ( Petit récapitulatif des couples, histoire de pouvoir se repérer ) Usopp/Kaya, Sanji/Nami ( même si tout le monde à compris que c'est fini à moins que... ^^' ) Cavendish/Nami. Normalement, les couples principaux vont bientôt arriver.

Résumé : La vie n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on grandi dans un monde où tuer pour survivre est notre quotidien. Heureusement, dans un monde où la loi du plus fort est de maître il y a des personnes qui essayent encore de s'en sortir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore... Yaoi.

Réponses aux commentaires

Iphanna : Je trouve ça normal de répondre, les gens qui laisse des commentaires prennent le temps de le faire alors je prends le temps d'y répondre ;). Pour Sabo et l'armée des révolutionnaires tu aura la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ ( enfin ). Ace est vraiment peiné par la mort de Barbe Blanche il était comme un père pour lui quant à Sabo si il n'a pas vraiment montrer d'émotion c'est qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de la mort de sa mère et il ne veut pas y penser pour s'éviter de la peine. Et non Ace-sama va aller à la capitale ça va lui permettre de voir Luffy. C'est bon Zoro a bien bosser Usopp peut le remercier ;).

AllinaWina : Moi aussi j'adore Ace! C'est dommage qu'on l'ai pas plus vu dans le mangas... :( . Je ne compte pas faire mourir Ace j'ai été trop triste quand il mort dans le mangas je préfère largement le garder vivant ! A ton avis avec qui Luffy ira? En tout cas dans environ 3 chapitre je crois tu auras un indice assez clair sur le sujet même si je suis sûr que tu as la bonne réponse ^^. Mais connaissant le personnage Luffy va galérer.

Mugi : Contente que ce chapitre t'est plu ! ^^ Mon carnet d'idée ( ma bible x) si tu savais ce que j'ai réservé a Ace et surtout à Luffy ) j'espère que l'histoire continuera a te plaire car j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et je ne sais pas trop ce que sa va donner même si je pense que sa devrait être plutôt concluant.

Lawin : Merci pour le titre ça c'est invoquer à moi comme une évidence ^^. Zoro sans ces entraînement inhumains c'est pas Zoro, des fois je me demande comment ses muscles font pour pas éclater. Bartoloméo est trop marrant j'étais obliger de le mettre dans ma fic, c'est un personnages super attachant mine de rien. AH je me suis bien marrer sur ta review au chap 3. Ouais Luffy regarde Teen Wolf j'ai pensé que si il regardait la télé il aurait été super a fond sur cette série après tout elle est juste trop bien! Je me vois mal faire du chantage pour poster la suites des chapitres. C'est pas très respectueux pour ce qui lise et qui attende la suite impatiemment ( ? ) Et puis si les gens veulent laissés des review tant mieux si non...c'est la vie. Personnellement je suis assez contente que les gens prennes le temps de commenté mon histoire surtout que je pensé en avoir autant au chapitre 8. Mine de rien c'est dure a prononcé son nom à Law quant on sais pas comment sa s'écrit x). Luffy et Law tu crois? ^^ Margaret...tu n'est pas la seule à réagir comme ça. C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire mdr mais j'avoue que c'était soit elle soit Rebecca à la base ( va savoir pourquoi) et vu que je l'aimait moins c'est elle qui ai passée a la casserole. Son combat au Colisée m'aura permit de le faire rencontrer l'Armée Révolutionnaire et de justifié sa cicatrice ;). Les trois frères vont se retrouver à Paris, malheureusement pour la mission de Ace et sa nouvelle coéquipière tu n'auras pas la réponse toute de suite sur les raisons de celle-i.

Aaron: Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis j'espère que l'histoire sera assez bien pour te donner envie de la poursuivre! :)

Merci pour vos review ! ;)

Note : Ce chapitre à eu la chance d'être corrigé par une âme charitable( Ouii! ) de quoi commencer sur de bonne base en ce début d'année 2015

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>D'un baiser sur tes lèvres... chapitre 8<p>

Paris, Gare de Paris Montparnasse 27 juin 2013

Ace et Sabo venaient juste d'arriver à Paris et ils étaient tout excités d'arriver dans la capitale. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout et être enfin libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vies.

Ils avaient longuement hésités avant de partir de Lyon. Ça n'avait pas été facile de tout quitter, surtout le Grey Terminal et ces frères pour Ace. Mais après ce qui leur été arrivés il avait envie de changer d'air. La mort de Barbe Blanche avait beaucoup chamboulé le brun et les derniers mots que celui-ci lui avait dit, encore plus.

Il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui était ses parents, quel genre de personnes ils étaient. Mais pour pouvoir avancer il avait besoin de savoir. Il espérait juste que ça ne le blesserait pas plus, il ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter. Mais son père tenait tellement à ce qu'il le sache, qu'il devait le faire comme un dernier hommage.

Sabo, quant à lui, c'était la mort de sa ''mère'' qui l'avait décidé de partir mais jamais il ne serait parti sans son frère. Alors il était content que celui-ci accepte de venir avec lui. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Barbe Blanche survive. Mais bon...

Pendant un mois il avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour pouvoir partir. Mais même si ils partaient ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'orphelinat comme ça. Ace était alors parti à la banque et avait fait un gros virement d'un de ses comptes sur celui de Dadan pour le Grey Terminal. Pour la première fois il avait utilisé l'argent que son père lui avait laissé. Bizarrement, même s'il était dans le besoin il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser cet argent. Aujourd'hui il l'avait fait. Et une grosse somme en plus...Il était très nerveux au début, mais tout c'était bien passé. Finalement, il ne se sentait pas plus sale ou autre chose.

Ce virement les avait beaucoup aidé, lui et son frère. Ils avaient mit de côté quelques économies en vue d'un nouveau départ. Le blond avait d'ailleurs passé plusieurs heures, pendant plus d'une semaine, à chercher un appartement dans leurs moyens. Les premiers mois allaient être un peu durs. Ils devraient se serrer la ceinture car même leurs paies ne leur permettront pas de tenir indéfiniment. Le blond espérait trouver un travail assez rapidement, même si il en doutait.

Il passa des heures à chercher un nouveau toit. Pour être honnête, Ace ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé mais le blond n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'exiger quoi que ce soit en voyant l'air attristé de ce dernier. Bien que l'appartement déniché soit parfait, il ne conviendrait pas à Ace. Il espérait que le brun serait d'accord : c'était un T4 de 90m² avec un balcon et pas trop loin du centre ville. Le loyer était correcte, aussi correcte qu'un loyer de Paris pouvait l'être. La seule chose qui pourrait gêner le brun pourrait être le collocataire. C'est tout de même une manière comme une autre de créer un contact social.

Évidemment, Ace grogna pendant un bon quart d'heure. Puis il se résolut : '' J'espère au moins qu'il est beau ! '' en parlant du colocataire. Sabo espérait intérieurement le contraire : il n'avait pas envie que leur colocataire devienne le nouveau plan cul du brun. Et par dessus tout il voulait dormir la nuit...

-Sab, je trouve plus la bouffe!

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, juste devant la gare, à l'extérieur en attendant leur petit frère. En effet celui-ci avait proposé de venir les chercher. Le blond fouilla dans son sac et sorti un sac plastic, contenant différents aliments, et le tendis au brun. Le brun se jeta littéralement dessus et commença à manger. Et entre deux bouchée, il entama la conversation : « Dis Sab, tu penses qu'il a beaucoup changé Luffy?

-Bah ça fait environ deux ans : c'est un homme maintenant. Donc ouais, je pense. Peut-être même que désormais il pourra te battre et que t'arrêtera de te foutre de sa gueule par la même occasion. Il eut un petit rire grave qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

-Parle pas de malheur. Il s'écoulera encore 100 ans avant qu'il puisse ne serais-ce que me toucher! Et sur ces mots, il remordit dans son sandwich.

-Ouais c'est ça. De toute façon après ce que tu lui as fait il doit encore être traumatisé!

-De quoi tu parles? »

Devant l'air interrogateur du brun le blond préféra développer. Il lui rappela donc, comment deux ans auparavant, il avait fait un cours d'éducation sexuelle à leurs petit frère, âgé à peine de 16 ans. Le brun avait tout prévu, tout prévu pour l'après-midi. Il avait amené des vidéos, des magazines, des sex-toys et des préservatifs. Même un tableau où il y avait des schémas représentatif de l'homme et la femme. Le pauvre Luffy avait vite viré cramoisi quand Ace lui avait proposé de passé un après-midi tranquille, entre frères, à l'orphelinat. Au départ, il n'avait pas deviner les intentions du brun. Il sut plus tard qu'il avait choisi cet après-midi en particulier parce que les enfants du Grey Terminal faisaient une sortie.

Sabo aussi avait était assez étonné et avait prit le pauvre Luffy en pitié : « _Putain qu'est ce que tu fous Ace!__?_

_Le brun avait répondu avec un flegme spectaculaire._

_-Cour d' éducation sexuelle._

_-...Mais pourquoi?_

_-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et c'est pas le pépé qui va le faire. C'est super que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider._

Pendant un peu plus de deux heures il lui avait expliqué comment telle chose fonctionnait, comment faire-ci ou faire ça et ils avaient aussi regarder des vidéos. Quand Luffy croyait que son calvaire était enfin fini il voulut partir loin, très loin de toute les cochonneries étalé sur la table.

_-Bah ou tu vas?_

_-...c'est pas fini!?_

_-Non on passe a la version gay du cour d'éducation sexuelle._

Ace éclata de rire après l'explication du blond.

-Sérieux, j'ai vraiment fait ça?

-Rigole pas ! C'était horrible.

-Oh, je suis sûr que non! Après tout, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être professeur. Ace fit un petit signe suggestif avec ses sourcils.

-Oh t'es dégueulasse!

-Je parlais du fait d'être prof abruti. Ils rigolèrent un peu, Sabo eut d'ailleurs du mal à s'arrêter. Puis ils mangèrent en silence avant d'apercevoir un petit brun avec un chapeau de paille courir ou plutôt foncer sur eux. Heureusement ils avaient réussi à le rattraper sans s'étaler au sol et sans faire tomber leur sandwich.(pas compris, Luffy valeur tomber dessus)

-T'a plutôt grandi Luffy. La majorité te réussit bien petit frère! Luffy se contenta juste de sourire face au compliment du brun.

-Je suis pas le seul à avoir changé. Il désigna la cicatrice du blonds : c'est quoi ça? Le blond fit un petit geste pour cacher sa marque. Mais voyant que le garçon au Chapeau de Paille attendait toujours une réponse, il haussa les épaules.

-Bon on y va? Lâcha le brun en guise de diversion. C'était aussi un message adressé à Luffy, l'avertissant de ne pas poser de question.

-Ouais, y'a Franky qui nous attend là-bas. Il montra une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Vous allez voir il est trop cool! S'exclama le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme. Les deux aînés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'Audi noire de Franky. L'ami se tenait debout, dos contre la voiture. Voyant le trio approcher, il fit le premier pas: « Oh supeeeer! Vous êtes les frères de Luffy Ace et Sabo c'est ça? Je suis Franky!

-Hé bien on peut dire que ton ami est énergique Luffy! commenta Sabo.

-Franky est trop cool! Renchérit Luffy.

-En tout cas c'est gentil de nous amener. Ace lui serra brievement la main.

-Y'a pas de soucis les gars! Allez je vous aide à tout charger dans la voiture!

Paris, Appartement de Zoro, 12h04

Numéro IV regardait d'un œil inquisiteur son coéquipier puis se lança : « Tu fais attention surtout ce genre de mission c'est...

-Oui je sais. le coupa celui-ci

-Non je ne crois pas. Et le silence se réinstalla »

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Dieu qu'il en avait marre ! Il voulait simplement se poser sur le canapé et boire un bon saké. Sa mission commençait officiellement aujourd'hui et il espérait qu'elle se finirait vite, très vite. L'organisation avait acheté cet appartement pour qu'il puisse y vivre en colocation avec son '' client ''. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu réussir cette exploit mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : vivre avec la personne qu'il devait protéger lui facilitera grandement la tâche. Quelle aubaine!

Numéro IX, avait quant à elle depuis longtemps, commencé sa collecte d'information. Les débuts du binôme avait été plutôt explosif mais il avait réussi à s'entendre avec l'aide de Numéro IV. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, le brun était debout face au vert et lui récapitulait les règles des supernovae, les mises en gardes.

-Hé tu m'écoute au moins!?

-...

Le plus âgé grinça dangereusement des dents.

-Numéro IV je pense qu'il a comprit.

La jeune fille venait de parler, elle sortait de la cuisine et mettait la table pour Ace et Sabo.

-Je ne dois pas leur laisser voir mon tatouage. En aucun cas je ne dois leur donner des informations concernant l'organisation. Le protéger coûte que coû...

-Non! T'as rien écouté.

-Calme toi Numéro IV ! Numéro X a raison : c'est la vie du client qui est le plus important et ça à toujours été le cas. C'est bon, la bouffe est prête. Je me casse, il ne faut pas que le client me voit là. Et sur ce, elle partit.

-Écoute moi bien toi! Si ce genre de situation arrive, tu m'appelles et tu ne te la joue pas perso, c'est clair? Le vert se contenta juste de hocher la tête.

-Et la dernière règle?

-Pas de sentiment, ça peut nuire à la réussite de la mission. Et c'est la priorité absolue.

Le brun eut un petit rire carnassier et s'approcha du vert. Du bout des doigts il toucha les boucles d'oreilles avant de soupirer.

-Finalement tu les gardes?

-Oui elles me plaisent beaucoup.

-Je vais y aller moi aussi. Juste...fait attention s'il te plaît. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me colle avec quelqu'un comme numéro IX ou pire numéro I.

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Personne ne voulait se retrouver avec numéro I. Après une petite accolade son coéquipier quitta l'appartement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'on sonne. Il s'avança en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba net sur '' sa nouvelle mission '', Ace. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme blond.

-Bonjour on est les nouveaux colocataires, annonça le brun assez enthousiaste. Le vert les salua. Le blond se contenta juste d'un petit hochement de tête et le vert se poussa pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Le blond fit un petit mouvement de tête pour montrer les plats sur la table.

-À manger. J'ai pensé que vu l'heure vous auriez faim.

-Ah trop cool merci.

-Sérieusement, tu nous as fais à manger?! Ça veut dire que tu es l'homme parfait! Sabo leva les yeux au ciel et Zoro hésitait à avouer qu'il était incapable de cuisiner. Le brun reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je suis Ace et voici '' mon petit frère '', Sabo. Ace avait insisté sur les mots '' mon petit frère '' comme un avertissement lui signifiant de ne pas y toucher et ça, Zoro l'avait bien compris.

-Enchanté.

Le mercenaire leur montra leurs chambres et les frères en profitèrent pour déposer leurs affaires. Le vert leur fit alors, par la même occasion, faire un petit tour du logement. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon et la cuisine. Les chambres et la salle de bain longeaient le long du couloir. Au bout de ce couloir, se trouvaient les toilettes.

-C'est plutôt joli ici, je me sens déjà comme chez moi, s'exclama Ace.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt agréable.

-Merci. J'ai acheté l'appartement sur un coup de tête. Comme je suis un peu juste en ce moment je pensais prendre des coloc'. Puis commençant à en avoir marre d'entendre le ventre des frères grogner, il leurs proposa de passer à table.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps d'apprécier les plats chauds.

-Au fait tu fais quoi dans la vie Zoro? Demanda Ace.

-Je...je suis coach sportif.

Paris, Commissariat, 17h40

Le capitaine Smoker était assis derrière son bureau et observait, d'un œil distrait, le rapport du légiste sur la mort de l'icône de la mafia française. Le capitaine Smoker était un homme très perspicace dont il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Il avait également une très bonne intuition et cette même intuition lui disait de se méfier de l'assassinat de Barbe Blanche. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un simple règlement de compte entre bandit.

-Tashigi que donne le rapport du légiste sur la mort de Kuro?

La jeune femme chercha parmi les papiers posé sur la table, remis ses lunettes et commença à lire.

-...Abattu de deux balles : une à la poitrine et une à l'estomac. Il n'est pas mort sur le coup mais le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Il ne porte aucun signe de violence physique.

-Il ne s'est donc pas défendu.

-Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de se défendre, capitaine.

-Ne sois pas bête Tashigi! Kuro n'était pas un simple major d'homme, il pouvait se défendre contre un simple voleur.

Smoker alluma un cigare. Il rassemblait les pièces du puzzle mais n'en possédait pas assez pour faire la lumière sur ce qui s'était passé. Il se repassa les propos de la jeune héritière, il avait sans doute manqué quelque chose.

_Flashback_

_Le premier interrogatoire ne fut pas très concluant. Mais de nouveaux éléments poussèrent le capitaine Smoker et sa coéquipière, l'agent Tashigi, à réinterroger la jeune fille. Ils se rendirent donc à son manoir. Installés dans le salon, Kaya et Usopp se posèrent sur un canapé de velours rouge et les policiers étaient assis sur des fauteuils de cuir noir, en face d'eux. Du thé et des petits fours secs leurs étaient servis sur une table. Tashigi en grignota. Les inspecteurs avaient bien remarqué la mine triste et fatigué de la jeune fille, même son petit-ami n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le morale. Tashigi sorti son carnet et prit son stylo plume._

_-Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger en pleine période de deuil mademoiselle, mais nous avons eu de nouveaux éléments et nous aurions besoin de vous poser quelques questions._

_-Je...je comprends. J'espère juste que cala vous permettra de retrouver l'assassin de Klahadoll. Le voleur aurait juste pu partir avec les bijoux, mais non. Il...il l'a tué. Le pauvre. Elle éclata en sanglots. _

_-Calme-toi Kaya. Usopp la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser._

_-Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle._

_-Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Pouvons-nous commencer?_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête et le capitaine Smoker commença à poser des questions pendant que sa coéquipière écrivit tous ça sur son carnet. Elle avait également posé son petit appareil pour enregistrer l'héritière. Tashigi récapitula les faits : « Selon vos précédentes déclarations, le voleur a escaladé le portail puis s'est introduit chez vous en brisant une vitre._

_-C'est un homme plutôt athlétique, jeune et avec un minimum de jugeote, continua Smoker._

_-Il a du étudier un peu l'environnement avant de cambrioler votre maison._

_-Si il a étudier l'environnement de la maison il a aussi du étudier un minimum vos habitudes._

_-Est ce que vous savez comment il a fait pour entrer sans que l'alarme ne se déclenche?_

_-Elle...était cassée. Klahadoll devait la réparer cette semaine._

_-C'est un peu étrange comme coïncidence, insista Smoker._

_La blonde trembla légèrement: ce que déduisaient les policiers lui faisait peur et la rendait quelque peu anxieuse. Un individu l'avait sans doute observé et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Pendant deux secondes, elle se demanda si il reviendrait finir le travail. Bien sûr, à la suite du cambriolage, elle avait mit tout les objets de valeur qui lui restait à la banque. Mais sais t-on jamais..._

_-Cela signifie qu'il savait que la maison serait occupée le soir du cambriolage. Et il l'a quand même commit son crime, reprit Tashigi de manière pensive._

_-Cet homme est soit un inconscient qui à trop confiance en sa force ou..._

_-Non pas un voleur mais un meurtrier, coupa Tashigi._

_-Que voulez-vous dire? Questionna Usopp. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce dernier avait caché sa curiosité. _

_-Peut-être que la mort de votre major d'homme n'était pas un accident, répondit Tashigi._

_-Oh mon dieu. L'héritière pâlit. Encore plus, si cela était permit._

_Kaya était bouleversée. Comment avait-on pu faire ça au pauvre Klahadoll. Maintenant, elle avait vraiment peur. Et si il revenait? Le capitaine s'empressa de la rassurer._

_-Mademoiselle Kaya, continua la coéquipière. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre major d'homme. Est-ce possible?_

_-Euh...oui, bien sûr. _

_-Depuis quand monsieur Klahadoll travaillait-il pour vous? Commença Smoker._

_-Environ 10 ans. Il travaillait déjà pour ma famille quand mes parents étaient en vie._

_-Comment s'est t-il retrouvé à travailler pour votre famille? S'enquit la femme._

_-Il était dans le besoin et plutôt mal en point. Mes parents l'on aidé et il a décidé de travailler pour la famille afin de payer sa dette. _

_Le capitaine Smoker alluma un autre cigare et soupira. L'agent Tashigi relisait ses notes et soupira à son deux policiers se regardèrent : ils allaient devoir aborder le sujet qui fâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler de ça mais pour faire avancer l'enquête il le fallait. _

_-Saviez-vous que monsieur Klahadoll se nommait en réalité Kuro et qu'il était un hors la loi? Annonça le capitaine._

_-Qu-quoi!? Usopp cria pratiquement et sa voix partie étrangement dans les aigus. Kaya, elle, n'avait pas eu la force de parler, elle était totalement ébahie. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, il lui avait mentit pendant toutes ces années?_

_-Il trempait dans le milieu de la pègre et à la suite d'un grave accident il se retira du milieu. _

_-Grâce au rapport du légiste et au analyse ADN nous avons découvert que votre major d'homme n'était pas qu'un simple major d'homme. Les propos de l'agent achevèrent l'héritière._

_-C'est impossible...J'avais confiance en lui!_

_-C'est fou cette histoire! La phrase très peu constructif d'Usopp lui valut un regard noir de sa petite amie._

_-La personne qui l'a tué était peut-être un ancien ennemi qui venait du même milieu que lui. Mais il peut aussi juste s'agir d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, exposa l'agent Tashigi._

_Au début de l'entretien Kaya semblait fatigué et triste mais maintenant, elle était aussi pâle que la mort. Elle semblait même malade. Merry, son second major d'homme, lui offrit un verre d'eau. Mais la pauvre était bien trop bouleversée pour qu'un verre d'eau suffise. Elle s'excusa alors auprès des policiers et monta se reposer dans sa chambre._

_Les inspecteurs s'accordèrent pour dire qu'il était temps de partir. Ussop les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte._

_-Nous allons assigné un policier à la protection de mademoiselle Kaya et de sa demeure. Il fera des rondes régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout va bien._

_-Merci._

_Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se quittèrent._

_Fin Flashback_

-Que faisons nous Capitaine Smoker?

-Nous allons nous reconcentrer sur le meurtre de Barbe Blanche. Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance.

-Vous êtes sur que ces deux meurtres on un rapport entre eux?

-Pas vraiment

L'agent Tashigi soupira, le Capitaine et sa logique.

-Sur quoi doit-on enquêter pour le meurtre de Barbe Blanche?

-Commençons par enquêter sur le fameux coup de fil anonyme que nous avons reçu un peu avant sa mort.

-Très bien Capitaine!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore la!?

_-_Eh...bien.

Le regard noir que lui lança son supérieur lui coupa toute envie de répondre, elle se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et partit.

Paris, Bar Sabaody, 22h57

Sabo avait longuement hésité avant d'appeler Monkey D. Dragon. Après tout, ce qu'il allait faire s'avérait être très dangereux. Mais plus il pensait à sa conversation avec les deux membres de l'armée révolutionnaire plus il était sûre de son choix.

Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était pour l'une des ces raisons qui l'avait choisit la capitale comme ville pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il eut un peu peur que son frère ne veuille pas et préfère une ville plus calme ou moins grande. Mais finalement celui-ci avait toute suite accepté et devant l'air incrédule du blond le brun avait juste mentionné que c'était la où habitait Luffy. C'était un argument valable alors le blond avait acquiescé.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui déposa un cocktail.

-Euh...je n'ai pas commander ça.

-Je sais. C'est de la part de la jeune fille là bas. La serveuse montra une jeune fille au cheveux châtain roux assez court. Il regarda la fille en question qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de rougir. Elle continua ensuite à parler avec ses amis. Sabo toussota pour se donner contenance.

-Mer-merci.

-C'est un blue lagoon.

-Ah...d'accord.

Le blond n'en revenait : il venait de se faire offrir un verre par une magnifique femme. Évidemment, il se savait un minimum beau et était sortit avec plusieurs filles au lycée, et également après. Mais le nombre avait considérablement diminué, il fallait dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire. De plus il ne pensait pas qu'une personne de la gente féminine s'intéresserait à lui maintenant que son visage affichait une cicatrice quelque peu disgracieuse. Il laissait toujours tomber suffisamment de mèche sur son œil gauche afin de cacher ce qui dérangeait. Bien sûr, elle se voyait toujours, mais un peu moins. Il n'était pas du genre à complexer mais cette cicatrice, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. Mais surtout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour s'en sortir...pour se sentir vivre. Toutefois il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier il était au fond de lui un peu content de l'avoir. Cette cicatrice c'était son repère, elle semblait être là pour lui rappeler qu'il avait vécu énormément de malheurs mais qu'aujourd'hui il a surmonté tous ces événements. Il l'a touchait même du bout des doigts, cette liberté qu'il désirait tant.

Il était naturellement flatté mais il allait rencontrer Dragon d'une minute à l'autre. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il lui fallut attendre seulement cinq minutes avant que Dragon n'arrive. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant de siroter son cocktail.

-Une bière s'il vous plaît. Un homme d'un quarantaine d'année se posa à côté du blond.

-Très bien.

Moins d'une minute plus tard elle lui tendit sa bière et il la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Sabo était assez anxieux, Monkey D. Dragon était un homme activement recherché et il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer du tord.

Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes le blond but son Sex on the Beach et le brun sa bière.

Puis quant leurs verres furent vides, le plus âgé se leva et fit signe au blond de lui suivre.

Le blond se leva et commença à partir avant de faire marche arrière. Il entra de nouveau dans le bar et s'approcha du comptoir, où il trouva la barman de dos, affairée à sa tâche.

-Excusez-moi?

La barman se retourna vers son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Elle fit un petit sourire pour lui signifier son 'écoute.

-Pourriez-vous dire à la femme qui m'a offert le cocktail que je reviendrait la semaine prochaine. Même heure, même jour. Hum...il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Si ça l'intéresse.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Il rejoignit alors Dragon à l'extérieur du bar.

-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchit avant de m'appeler et que tu ne regrettera pas.

-J'ai bien réfléchit et je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Le plus vieux eu un franc sourire à cette phrase puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

-Les toilettes ne sont pas super. On pourrait nous surprendre. Je suis pas pudique mais je ne suis pas non plus un exhibitionniste. J'essayerai de m'arranger avec Sabo. De toute façon le lit sera plus confortable pour ton dos.

-Quoi...qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Le portable du vert vibra une nouvelle fois, Zoro lut rapidement son message avant de reporter son attention sur Sanji.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais quand même un peu. Alors je vais te laisser. Mais n'oublie pas tu me dois une nuit de folie.

Il passa à côté de Sanji sans que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Va te faire foutre. Connard!

Il n'avait pas crier. Mais Zoro l'entendit tout de même parmi les paroles de certaines personnes qui se trouvaient au alentour/autour d'eux. Sanji s'énerva pile quand la musique s'arrêta, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les gens l'entendèrent malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une boite de nuit. Le vert se retourna et regarda Sanji pendant un long moment sans que celui-ci ne cille. Le vert put facilement voir toute la haine que le blond lui portait, si les yeux de Sanji aurait pu lancer des éclairs, aucun doute que le mercenaire serait mort.

-...Si il te reste assez d'énergie après...pourquoi pas.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines mais je vais quand même essayée de posté plus tôt si je peux.<p> 


End file.
